Forgotten Brother
by MzaleYao
Summary: When Adol reached the mountain village of Ramia, before entering Solomon's Shrine, he goes through some new experiences. Some will give him pleasure, some will make him confused and perhaps some even made him sad. When DO you love someone? A drama between Adol Christin and Gorto Dabbie the guard in Remia Village . Contains adult material like love-making and strong language.
1. What does it take to love?

**Artist's note:**

Well here is a rather big one... I will comment it at the end, but I will warn you that there are gay lemons flying around in this one, and they WILL use their unholy powers. A little blood too...

Disclaimer? ... Ughn... I don't own the original characters of the Ys series. I only own this text as a spinn-off of an amazing series.

**What does it take to love?**

* * *

Adol crossed the bridge in the Colony of Lava and tried to make his way towards the exit of the dreadful Moth of Burnedbless only to find the corridors crawling with fiends. He decided that avoid fighting would be for the best and swiftly used his Alter magic. The yellow fur of the roo was becoming rather comfortable after getting used to being in that form. The feeling he got when he was resting in the nest at the entrance of the red caves was not only peace, but as the night grew closer the other roos also joined in, creating a shell of yellow thin hair protecting them with each other, for each other. It was not the feeling of being one of few that made Adol to prefer the form of a roo though, but the lack of physical contact for so long made him feel secure in another way than he had felt in many years. Never knowing any family, the protection and cuddling of the roos gave him comfort, a comfort he had denied himself for way too long. He thought to himself that the roos living in Burnedbless must be terrified around all these monsters, this being one more the reason why he should reach Solomon Shrine and rid Ys of its evils so that they did not have to live in fear anymore.

He skipped around in the heat of the cave, monsters not even giving him a second glance in his roo form. He took a turn and suddenly found himself reaching unknown areas, imagining the way out to be close. Just when he thought luck was on his side he stood face to face to a monster which buried itself out of the cracked floor. Galaldy stared at Adol intensively, not fooled by his weak magic, and opened up his mouth. Out of it came orb shaped objects that looked a lot like... Adol just shrugged at the sight, ignoring his thoughts as well as he could. He dodged the spheres coming towards him and also switching from his Alter magic to Fire, pulling out the wand with its brilliant ruby on top. After a few futile attempts at damaging the monster he soon figured out that Galaldy's weak-point was in the gaping hollow of its mouth. He took distance from the spheres and waited for the right moment. When they returned into the big mouth Adol, as fast as the fireballs he threw at it, dashed in, past the smaller monsters that the larger one summoned, and made the sweet fire caress its entire gaping hole and eventually, Galaldy was defeated, though Adol was not unscathed after the battle, feeling wet down his stomach. He sighed and passed the door that opened at the back, relieved to remember that Tarf told him the exit would not be far from there. As he saw the soft light of the moon at the end of the cave, he hurried to finally leave Burnedbless to its own destiny.

* * *

The village of Ramia was quiet in the night, eerily quiet. He followed the wooden fence at the ledge of the cliff and passed a house, the sight making him very uncomfortable. The entrance was covered with makings of claws trying to force their ways inside the building. He came to the conclusion that the village was under constant random assaults from demons, hence the lack of light in the windows and people taking nightly strolls. Yet he was not alone. He could not determine from where the presence came, but there was certainly someone, or something, watching him. He continued, ignoring what he could not find in the faint moonlight, and passed another house, and then another, then as he stepped up a hill covered with a few Marle flowers his eyes lied resting on a single building. As he was filled with fear, he could also feel sorrow and determination. The house had certainly been assaulted by demons, fueling the will to reach the goal of his journey, leaving the front filled with markings of claws and broken pieces of wood. As he came closer to the house he noticed its sign lying in front of the opened door, but he could not read it. It was covered with markings of claws and stains of blood.

He stiffened in his armour as he felt something sharp and pointy, probably a spear, poke his red cloth underneath it to prove its found weak spot and slowly stood up from kneeling next to the sign. The sharp object was held firm, but the wielder was not yet sure if it should impale him on spot or ask him to turn around, showing intelligence and giving away it was a human behind him. Not that demons are not intelligent, but far less strategic than this. A demon would've killed him on the spot, or worse... The fact that it was not a demon behind gave him a slight feeling of relief.

"Don't move!" a young manly voice quietly told him in the night, breaking the never-ending silence of the surroundings. Adol did as he was told, staying completely still and holding his hands up in the air, waiting for the inexperienced man to decide if he should hit first and ask later or try to converse.

"W-wait... I know you!" the man gasped and withdrew whatever was still pointing at Adol's side, already drawing blood from the pressure.

Adol turned around and met an expression that told him that the blond man in front of him was having a revelation. He was not allowed to speak before the young guard spoke again to prove his point.

"I-I-I was told by a woman in my dreams that you would come! Finally!"

The red-head quirked a brow and analysed the man in the moonlight. Early twenties, blond short hair in a headband and dressed as a common village-guard wearing light leather armor and a, guessed right, spear. His cheeks turned slightly crimson due to the awkward outburst, and the fact that as he was stared at, and scratched the backside of his head in embarrassment.

"That... Probably sounded very bad, but it is the truth nevertheless! Please, tell me your name, red-headed swordsman."

Adol, being ever so tired of that nickname, told his name and briefly told the guard why he was in Ramia.

"I knew it! Then it is you! Oh, I have waited rather awhile for you to show up. The woman in my dreams told me to assist you to get into the shrine and any other way that would help you."

He smiled at Adol with a wide, quite handsome, smile that told of excitement, but it was just as fast replaced with one of sad remembrance.

"Please, Sir Adol, follow me to the guard's cabin, those wounds of yours need to be tend to... And this painful place is to be forgotten..." he said and walked up the door of the house and closed it firmly. Muttering something about him closing that door every night, he made a sign for Adol to follow as they walked down the hill, turned north, towards the towering shrine, and then uphills again. The moonlight made the shrine shine as if made of silver, though the shrine would be a lot more fitting to be called a castle, or fort.

* * *

"Please, come in!" the guard said and opened the door to the smaller building close to the gates of the shrine, to reveal an almost black room, save from the small candle light beside a bed. He closed the door carefully and turned to the corner opposite of the candle.

"I will have a look at those wounds of yours in just a minute, Sir Adol, please wait by the bed."

Just a minute it took for the man to come back from the dark of the other side of the room and with him he had brought another candle, bandages, water and an apple. Adol did not ask but immediately started to remove his gauntlets and armour, revealing the torn clothing beneath. He was not gravely wounded, but there was a rather nasty cut over the stomach he got from one of the monsters Galaldy summoned, just where the armour split from top to bottom parts. He winced and sat down at the bed, the guard ogling him carefully, inspecting the cuts and bruises. Adol was just about to sit down before the man spoke to him.

"S-s-sir A-Adol... I c-c-cannot tend to the wounds when weari-..."

The guard looked down blushing in the candle light and Adol felt dumbstruck as he, of course, had to remove ALL his armor to be tend to. The work of potions and elixirs had made him rather comfortable to just drink and be done with it he thought and proceeded to undress until all that remained was a pair of, surprise surprise, red briefs. He looked at the clothing he had been wearing and realised that he probably would not be able to patch it together again. There is a point where the patches needs to be patched, and it was way beyond that. Throwing it aside he first sat down on the bed and then laid on his back.

The other man was preparing wet cloths and now that Adol was resting in the bed, he started to wash the wounds thoroughly without saying anything, realising that Adol was not really a talk-active person. He started off with Adol's face, cleaning a cut just below his hair line, frowning at the fact that it was probably blending perfectly with his red hair... He really did not like that nickname... Red-headed swordsman...

"Sir Adol?" the guard asked as he was looking worryingly at the man in front of him, making Adol sure that the man was probably only a couple of years older than himself and not in his twenties. Adol realised that he held the other man's hand, the bloody cloth hoovering over the wound on his stomach, which was a lot worse than he first thought when giving it a second glance and frowned.

"I-I-I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" the man asked as his hand was crushed in Adol's grip before he let go, shaking his head, reassuring that the guard could continue, cursing his own reflexes for reacting.

"Oh, alright... I'll try to be more careful..."

The man flushed red as he sat on the side of the bed, his hips touching Adol's, and tried to clean the open wound. Adol was now in obvious pain and he tried not to show it, but his flinching and sweating gave him away. Feeling he had done enough cleaning, the guard put away the cloth and fumbled with something else, then he raised both his hands, one holding a thin, curved needle and the other holding an equally thin thread, his head was looking down on his knees though.

"M-m-maybe I should c-c-call someone else t-t-t-t-t-to do this?" he stammered, both terrified and ashamed. Adol put a hand at his knee and the guard looked up, meeting Adol's eyes. Adol told him not to worry and to go on, do what he needed to do, but to please be gentle. The guard stiffened and took a deep breath, muttering lines as how he could act like a kid in front of someone obviously years younger than himself with wounds that needed his care. He took a bottle from below the bed, opening the cork with a 'plopp' sound and then carefully placed a hand behind Adol's head and brought him up on his elbows, placing the bottle in front of his lips. Not needing to say anything Adol took a generous amount of the spirits and felt it make him warm and somewhat dull. It was strong. Way too strong for his taste. But considering what's to come, he did not care. The guard smiled widely at Adol's gluttony understandingly and then placed the red haired head back down ever so carefully. He poured some of the liquid around the wound and got an obvious growl of pain from his patient. As fast, and still carefully, as he could he penetrated Adol's skin without much of reaction and then pulled the thread through until he let the needle go down on the other side of the wound, repeating the process until the wound was firmly closed. He never looked at Adol's face during the ten minutes procedure, and he wished he hadn't afterwards either. The boy was in tears, choking sobs as much as he could manage. Almost in tears himself from the sight the guard turned to the cloths he had not yet dipped in water. He took a soft, thick one and made his way to Adol's burning face, burning from both the alcohol and the embarrassment.

"Hush, Adol... It's over... It won't hurt anymore..." the young man said as he dried the tears off the red-head's face. As Adol turned his head to look at the one taking care of him he thought that maybe he drank too much of those spirits after all. As the young man smiled softly at him and dried his cheeks he felt his body stiffen and certain parts of his body react against his will, thankful that the other didn't seem to notice. That young guard was really a beautiful sight in the candle-light. He sobbed once more as his lips spread to an affectionately smile, putting his hand on the other's cheek, his warm palms softly stroking the man's jawline. Those brown eyes. They were stunningly intense and held care, longing and love... Correction: they were intense with the care and love for the one he longed for, which was not the patient by his side and Adol narrowed his brows in question.

"I'm sorry, Sir Adol... You see right through me, don't you?" the man sighed and looked on the wall beside them but kept smiling.

"He always told me I was as transparent as a ghost in the sun, however that would work."

He frowned at the words he seemed to recall. Adol turned his head in confusion and looked where the other did. There was a painting at the wall which he had never noticed. It was four persons in the painting, one he recognised. There were a manly, rough cut but still such a soft expression in his face, and light brown hair, almost blond, probably in his later teens, wearing the same type of armour the guard by Adol's side did, and standing beside him a girl which could be his twin from the resemblance but a tad bit shorter with a ponytail to her waist, wearing a blue traveling-outfit. There were two boys, one that surely was the guard with him now, but younger in plain white clothes, and in front of him was a third boy with blond hair, also wearing casual clothing. The youngest boy looked an awfully lot like Adol himself. Though obviously a couple of years younger, the guard held the boys hand in his and the other was in the boy's hair. There was no question to what kind of relationship they had, but maybe Adol was just the kind of person that saw such things.

"It was three years ago the elder painted that, the ones living in that house on the hill... Only one of them remains..."

Adol turned to face the young man, suddenly turning even younger in his eyes, seeing him vulnerable. He cocked his head in question.

"Hehe, well you're not a talk-active one, are you?" the guard side while his smile grew wide

"Interested in hearing their story? It's a rather sad one, but I feel like sharing it with you. You seem like the kind of person I can trust. I'm quite the opposite of you though, I talk WAY too much and can't stop." he said and smiled.

"If I get too carried away, just tell me, okay?"

Adol smiled back in acknowledgment and nodded, inquiring the other to tell his story. Adol may not say much, but he loved to listen to others, also finding this certain blond to tickle his interests. The blond coughed in sign of beginning his tale.

"Ahem! Well, I'll start at why the house is in it's current state... Better start off with the hardest part, right?"

Another smile and another cough.

"We lived there, all four of us. We had no parents at the time, all passed away rather abruptly and there was not much said about the fact. The older one of us, Keith, and his twin sister took care of us, their baby brother and me... Her name is not often mentioned by name in Ramia due to what happened... It was not long ago, half a year perhaps, when they were..."

Adol looked intensively and the man by his side and decided to sit up by the wall instead of lying down. The blond looked down at the blood-stained sheets and kept going.

"I remember it as yesterday though... How could I forget; running to hide as the demons attacked... I watched it all..." he said staring at the large stain of blood, slightly dried into the mattress.

"I'm not going too far, am I?"

Adol kept watching the other man and slowly shook his head, actually very intrigued by the story so far.

"Okay... Well then... I... I remember the screeches of the demons as they assaulted the house. Never have I seen such terrifying demons like those. The force of their tackles at the walls made the windows shatter and I heard how she screamed from the inside. When the door was finally forced open the demons pulled her out, not even touching the brothers... Until 'he' yanked her from their clutches and stood in their way... He... He... Was just about to turn 16..."

He sobbed through his hand to soften it, but his tears fell with light sparkles in the candle-light as Adol watched him, sitting still in fear of ripping his newly sewed wound open but actually wanted to reach out for the other.

"He tried... He tried to stop them from taking his sister away from him... He cried, shouting to them that they had to go... Through... Him..." he continued, his head sinking even lower down on the leg he held with both his arms in front of him, resting his forehead on his knee, foot in bed, as he made silent sobs, his voice sounded like it told him to scream voiceless in silence as it cracked.

"They did." he stated with a raspy voice "Quite literally." another statement with his tears flowing, Adol realising what was about to be said.

"I looked in horror as my... As my lover was torn to pieces..."

Adol didn't care about his wound anymore and all but threw his arms around the blond, young man in an embrace. The man didn't respond to the hug, but it did not matter. It was the only thing he could offer as comfort for the man who tended to him, even though he felt a small trail of blood running down his belly button, nothing that wouldn't kill him.

"They also killed her" he continued beneath the embrace "and Keith followed them to the shrine afterwards... All I did was to look with disgust and aching heart at Marle's body and the few remains of him... My Jeremia... My Jemmi..."

He cried silently for a minute while Adol stroke the blond hair carefully. He then found his voice again.

"Did you know that the demons at the shrine eat humans? I was so lucky... So lucky they took most of him with them... If not I would probably be more damaged..." he sighed and raised his head in a half-amused smile.

"His hands were like silk on my skin... I'd probably keep one of his long slender finge-he-he-rs..."

Adol frowned at him when the man started to laugh or cry, Adol wasn't sure, and let go of the embrace he offered and looked at the guard with still questioning in his eyes. There was obviously more to it.

"As it is now I am the only one remaining of the residents of that house, but I sleep here, in this very bed... Sada, a friend of ours, once told me I should overcome my past and realise that there is no use grieving for Keith and his sister... And... I suppose that is the biggest mistake I've made in my life... To never let anyone except from us in that house know that Jemmi was my lover. He was a quiet one. Never saying a word unless he needed to. He even thought my name was too long so he called me Go... Just Go... I learned to understand his facial expressions as if he spoke over the years, but no-one else noticed him unless he spoke though."

He paused and looked back at the painting.

"The same day he told me that I was like a ghost in the sun, we were in a village meeting discussing the sudden appearance of demons in the village, but as he tried to say something he was cut off and instead let me speak for him. Afterwards he was down and looked very sad, that expression never leaving my memory. He told me that he thought he was a ghost himself, but so transparent that you'd never notice his existence. I always thought that if I acknowledged him as my lover people would finally begin to notice him just because of the utter randomness, but I never got the chance to try... Well, anyway, I believe I'll tell the other parts at a later date... I think you've heard enough of my whining now."

He looked at Adol with some stray tears still making their way through his canals. Adol picked up the cloth from the blond's hand that he never let go off after drying Adol's tears, and now dried the tears of the man in front of him.

"You know, Adol" he said with the sweetest of smiles "you're really sweet. Even though I've only known you for a few hours I still think you're the sweetest person I've met in months." he said and smiled as Adol felt the red of his hair become one with his cheeks.

"It's not that I compare you to Jeremia, but you really are much alike. I can read you the same way as I did him and it feels familiar to me, and makes me happy. The only thing that makes you different from this situation would be that as he was pale as the moon and you're burning like the sun."

Adol felt his cheeks grow an even deeper shade of red.

"In more ways than one it seems!" he said with a light laugh and smiled at the red-head.

"Oh, yeah, Jemmi was not really spread out in people's dreams by some blue-haired chick from what I know, so I suppose you have some advantage on being noticeable compared to him, so I don't think you'll need to worry about that." he kept on smiling and Adol didn't know if it was the alcohol or embarrassment that made him feel dizzy.

"Hey, Adol? The night is still young, how about some more?"

The blond held up the bottle of spirits and took a sip after blinking to Adol once. Adol himself shrugged and held out his hand to receive the bottle. It was still too strong for his taste, but the pain was returning in his stomach and it gave him a good reason to join in. He watched the bottle full of question first and looked back at the blond.

"Oh, don't worry, we have got plenty of that stuff in the back!" he said and smiled, making Adol take another generous sip from the bottle.

* * *

It didn't take more than half an hour for both of them to giggle like crazy, though Adol was still as talk-active as ever. When the bottle was finally empty the blond sighed and threw it to the floor, telling another funny resemblance of Jeremia and Adol. Adol almost admitted to himself that he was actually rather much like the boy on the painting on the wall; even the same haircut.

"... Your slim waist, your facial structure, even your hands! You've got a tan though and he looked like a cruberry after just an hour in the sun, haha!"

The guard had by now moved to the bed and removed the leather pieces of his armor, leaving the cloth beneath on. Adol had a quilt wrapped around him so that he did not get cold, being just in his underwear.

"Umm... Say, Adol... Can I borrow your hand for a moment?"

Adol didn't hesitate to reach out his arm, showing his palm to the other.

"Hmm..." the blond hummed and carefully placed Adol's hand in his, gently stroking it with his fingers.

"It... It reminds me so much about him... I really loved his hands... They always touched me where I least wanted to be touched, but I still could never get enough of it... Do you know what that feels like? Have you ever been in love?" the guard asked and kept lightly massaging Adol's right hand. Adol blushed slightly already, but it darkened as he felt the pulses from the nerves in his hand. His brows narrowed in deep thought but shook his head and frowned sadly.

"Never? Is there not a single woman you have feelings for?"

Once again Adol thought deeply. He thought back a bit.

"... Feena..." he said and smiled sheepishly, rather embarrassed to mention her in such manner, but it might as well be the truth. How would he know? He had never had intimate contact with anyone. 16 years old and had never kissed anyone, yet less been in love with anyone. He reached his hand to his face, gently tracing his lower lip with his fingers in thought.

"I... I see..." the blond said and lowered Adol's right hand to his lap, gently petting it as if it were a tame roo.

"Have you ever kissed her?" he then asked with curiosity glowing in his eyes. Adol moved his left hand from his lips and shook his head, feeling a bit more dizzy, probably from the alcohol.

"You didn't? Kissing is... It's nice... It makes you feel like the other person cares for you in some wicked way. It's wet and slippery, but it's so worth every second of it... Lips sucking, teeth banging, tongues in fierce battle and hands roaming your skin, making you want to do the dirtiest of things to the other person." the guard said with a mischievous smirk, looking down at the hand in his.

Adol thought of the feeling while watching the blonde's hands gently pressing the sensitive nerves in his right hand. He thought his hands were rough from all the sword-swinging, but the blond said they felt like silk. He kept getting dizzy from the pressure points in his hand and he was soon to figure out why.

"Hmm? Erhm... Adol?" the blond said, meeting a confused look and a head cocked to the side. The blond only needed to look from Adol's eyes and back down to where he was staring and Adol's would follow, growing big and his face take the deepest red colour so far this night. He quickly put the quilt closer and covered the sight of his slight stained briefs.

"Hihihi" the blond giggled and bent forward to the red-head, his lips to his ear whispering "Seems we've got a mutual problem, SIR Adol." then moved his own hands towards Adol, revealing the large bulge in his own loose pants.

The blond whispered it in a manner that made the every so few hair on Adol's body raise skywards. Adol looked deep into the eyes of the young man in front of him, having let go of his hand and now one rested on Adol's hip and the other on his cheek while the intensive and piercing brown eyes of the blond searched his soul for something to grab onto. Adol returned the favour of search and suddenly stopped to close the distance between them without having a care in the world, his eyes drawn to that brilliant amber.

The only thought going through Adol's mind that moment was how amazingly intimate it felt to kiss someone else. His arousal growing to it's very limits in less than a minute. As his kiss was answered one hand locked with the other's and one took off the headband the other man was wearing and gently pulled his locks closer to him. A simple nip on his lower lip made Adol gasp out loud and then the slippery feeling he was just told about entered his mouth, making the kiss even more arousing than before. He let the other's tongue explore him as he did not want to fight for dominance. Adol was not a dominate person, but he was rather impulsive, easily noticed on the battlefield. His hips rocked slightly as the thoughts of all things he had missed out before he set out on sea and ending up isolated on an island, far from any of his few friends. He remembered the feeling of being at the nest of the roos back in Burnedbless and wanted to feel the warmth once again as he pulled the guard closer to himself, making the blond fall over the red-head on the bed, careful not to accidentally cause his wound to bleed again.

The blond was out of himself. The intensity when falling on top of his ex-lover's look-alike made him strip off what was left of his clothing, soon standing on his knees, naked in front of the red-head. Adol looked lost and unsure. Surely this would not be a night he would either regret or forget, but he needed the right supervisions, that huge piece of manhood facing him now made him question his desires a bit though. The guard was obviously experienced in making love as he just had to bend over and gently bite Adol's neck at the right place to make him cry out in pleasure while pressing his body up to touch the other's. Never had Adol ever made such a vocal expression ever in his life. This could be a good experience for him, he though half serious for himself, but he didn't get further in the thought as the blond planted a small trail of kisses down his throat and over his tanned chest just to stop at a hyper sensitive bud and made the red-head gasp for air as he pulled the other closer, his whole body shivering from the pleasure.

"Have you never played with your sensitive spots, Sir Adol?" the blond mocked and nipped the nipple gently and then gave the other one the same treatment. Adol shook his head wildly, making his red hair stand everywhere slight sweaty. The blond chuckled and went lower, planting an ever so gentle kiss on the wound that was sown together by himself. He went lower and stopped in front of the red briefs that were now a red tent waiting to be entered. Adol peered down at the blond as he gently nip his fingers, just to not give in too fast to the sensations. Just because he was inexperienced with sex did not mean he never had sex with himself while feeling lonely, so he knew what was to come if he did not keep himself in control, and he wanted this amazing feeling to last as long as he possibly could.

The blond met his eyes and then breathed out on the fabrics, causing the object restricted therein to twitch madly. He licked at the wet spot on Adol's underwear and then let his lips glide up and down the big bulge, the fabrics so thin and tight he could see every vein of the throbbing manhood. He opened his mouth wide and played with his new toy, sucking it through the fabrics and pulling it with his teeth just to have it slap back soundly again on the clean and smooth skin. Adol took the blond's hair, tired of being teased to oblivion, and pressed his crotch against the other's face. Complying to his wish, the blond tugged the lingering of the briefs and slowly pulled them down, the manhood not yet leaving it's prison. There was small, perhaps just an inch, area of pubes down at the very bottom of the shaft. Delighted at the sight he kept tugging and soon the hard, wide meat slapped on Adol's stomach making him grasp for air and feel the pre-cum land on his face as it was catapulted from the head of his cock in the tension. Adol's cock was not unusually long, but it was thick way beyond average. The blond wasted no more time, hungrily taking the member in his mouth, blowing at it when going down and sucking so hard Adol arched his back and let out small cries for more. He never said anything, but the blond knew what it meant.

'Jeremia sounded just the same way...' he thought, pumping the hard meat in his hand while wetting it with his tongue, the blond felt the younger come closer to his climax.

Adol, now touching himself, imagining someone else doing it making him moan even louder, felt it too. As the blond once again took his length in his mouth he gave up on trying to resist coming too soon. Again the head of Adol's cock was clenched hard by the throat of the blond. At a third time, and just as the blond felt those bright red pubes tickle his nose, Adol arched his back once more, pressing his hips up and the blonds head down, and his vision was covered with white spots as he came down the throat of the guard. The other man, used to that exact size and reaction, swallowed all the sperm with delight and felt an inner smile of making his lover feel so good he even pressed down the blonds head, needily coming in his throat which just waited to glutton that salty bitter flavoured seed.

The red-head panted hard as the blond kept playing with his erection. It didn't even get time to soften before he was ready for another round. The blond looked at him.

"You really came a lot. Been holding in lately?"

Adol smirked rather dumbstruck and nodded. Being his very first time with someone else somehow made him feel both embarrassed and content inside. This guard was really something, even if he was more or less substituting his passed lover with Adol. The smirk turned to a sad frown as the blond came up and planted a chaste kiss on Adol's lips. Adol did not answer it though. In disappointment and tad bit of fear the blond lied down beside Adol and held him affectionately.

"Your first time, and it's like this... I'm sorry, Adol..." the blond whispered quietly and stroked the other's cheek. Adol placed both of his hands on the blond's cheeks and put his forehead against him, mixing the red locks with the yellow and gently shook his head, eyes closing. As the blond burst a smile on his face Adol accidentally made the blond's cock poke in his belly button. It was hard. SO hard. How could he at least not return the favour? Then again, the thought of it made his stomach ache. He was not sure what to do. He sure wanted to please the guard too, but something told him that a simple hand-job would not be sufficient. He was not up to the idea to put another man's cock in his mouth either. With exception of that, there would probably only be one more thing he could offer.

The latter idea made him almost whine in fear and all he could do was to watch the other man with uncertainty.

"You don't need to, Adol." the guard simply said and took both Adol's hands in his and placed them against his chest.

"I cannot express how sorry I am for taking advantage of you here and now. I will not let it go further."

Adol felt the heart beat under the pale skin. It beat fast and hard, just like Adol's own. He understood that the guard was sorry, but Adol started it, out of curiosity, per se. He did not want to speak. He didn't trust his words, especially not at a time like this. Instead he scoffed closer to the blond's face to plant a soft and long kiss on his lips. At first the blond did not respond, but then he pushed closer to Adol, trying to find forgiveness in the kiss. As they broke it, a couple of minutes later, Adol's sleepy eyes watched the amber orbs in front of him, still slightly drowning in their brilliance. He smiled and closed his eyes, sighing at the fact that they were not comfortable the way they were laying, and the water mixed with his blood would smell rather foul in the morning.

"Will you help me? It'll be over faster then, right?" the blond asked and raised from the bed. Adol complied without words and got up, almost tripping over his underwear that were still by his ankles. He kicked them off and stood up, taking up the bowl of water. He went to the door and opened it with his elbows.

* * *

As he stepped out the moon was still high on the midnight sky. He believed that dawn would not yet come in at least six hours. Looking around for a place to pour out the water he was pushed aside by a rough tackle. He dropped the bowl, breaking in thousands of pieces and the world spun slightly from the fall, the alcohol still giving him slight disorientation. The attacker was not too quick though as Adol got back on his feet and swiftly dodged another tackle. It was a minor demon, not too dangerous or challenging. It turned around and this time raised its sword over its head. Bad move as Adol, quick as lightning, delivered a heel drop right on its face. The monster yelled in pain and dropped its sword, and as Adol had calculated already, straight down to Adol's out reached hands, spinning once, cleaving the dark blue creature into half, its blood splattering everywhere. The monster soon evaporated into dust and left only a big stain of blood on the ground, and an equally stained naked red-head.

He sighed and threw the sword in an arc to shatter against the mountain wall only to also turn to dust. It seemed like the demons were attracted to the noise Adol made while being in bed with the guard. He turned around rather ashamed and meet the eyes of the person in question, almost terrified at the sight of the blood-stained youth.

"A-A-Adol...?" he stammered and took a step forward.

"Those moves... You... You really are the fearless warrior they say. By the goddesses, you just slayed a demon, not only unarmed, but naked as well!" the guard said and went from terrified to smile excited and carefully made his way to hug the other.

"That was SO amazing!" he burst out and looked down at the other one, slight embarrassed for being praised in such manner. It was not much of a big deal to deal with a demon unarmed, though being naked was a first, and hopefully the last.

Adol blinked at the other with a cocky smile and crossed his arms over his chest. It turned out to be rather sticky and the guard seemed to notice it too, having half of the liquid transferred onto his own after the hug.

"Oh, great! Now we'll need to bath too... Aaargh..." he growled and turned his back to the red-head which was actually very up to the idea of taking a bath after getting his mind working again, the adrenaline from the fight still pumping slightly. He looked to the ground and saw the remains of the bowl he had carried out. It was a nice porcelain one with a beautiful green pattern, probably pained by a very ambitious artist, but now it was shattered. Soon to be forgotten...

He then thought of the story of Jeremia. It was a sad story. Adol could never ever fathom the feeling of being unseen and ignored. The poor boy must have loved living with the guard, not only since they were lovers, but also that Jeremia finally got the attention he wanted, and probably deserved. Having courage enough to stand up to a demon trying to kidnap his kin, even though probably knowing the consequences of his actions...

Such a sad tale...

As Adol reached the house the blond walked out at the back door. He went to the bed and sat down there, first now feeling the cold invading his tanned skin and private areas. He only sat there for a couple of minutes, thinking that his body would go back to a state of wanting to rest, but it never came as another part of his body growled. Smiling he put a hand on his stomach, touching the wound from earlier. It had not been ripped open again and it seemed like the man tending to him had some experience to what he was doing then. He suddenly got a feeling that there was something that was not feeling right about that whole situation, but whatever could it be-

Once again he was interrupted in his thoughts by his stomach's growl. Skinny as he were, he ate like two adult men if he had the food, but seeing how he was never in one place for more than a couple of hours, that was some time ago. He saw the apple left on the table by the bed and yanked it slyly; soon to be devoured. Only the little branch on top was left when he was done. He eyed the door through where the blond had went and waited.

It took only another minute for the young man to poke his head in and wave at Adol in sign for him to come out an join him. He stood up and kept walking to the door and felt the warm steam from hot water in the cool air through his nose drills, making him shiver at best. Outside he saw a bathing barrel filled with water on a large rock and a calm flame beneath it. He walked up to the barrel. It could fit at least ten well grown people without problems.

His thoughts were awfully random this evening and, again, abruptly cut off as a soft, warm and wet cloth petted his shoulders.

"I'll just clean your back first. Don't want the water to be too dirty now, do we?" a soft voice spoke behind him and he was once again being tend to. The man gently scrubbed his shoulders, scapulas, lower back, and bottom before giving Adol the cloth to scrub the front. As soon as he was finished, the blond poured a bucket of water over him, washing off the worst of the blood.

"There! Now all set and done! Come on, jump in!" the blond said with a smile and teasingly, but gently, slapped the butt of the red-head, earning him an annoyed pout of Adol's lips. He slapped back playfully, though a bit harder before running up to the barrel and jumping in. The blond followed laughing close behind.

* * *

They spent the last of their energy quietly teasing and wrestling in the barrel. The demons would not return today seeing as the scout was slayed in an instant, so there was no real need to stay quiet except from the rest of the population of the village. Not that they cared. Both having more fun than in forever it felt like. The blond gave up first and sat down. The barrel was shaped so that you could sit on the ledges. He closed his eyes and reached out his hand to the red-head who took it only to be pulled down to sit in the blond's knees. Adol accepted defeat and lied back against the blond's shoulder, facing the moon that gave a faint light shining down on the boys. He still held the blond's hand, pressed it against his chest and his head tilted to the side, nuzzling the blond hair, smelling the sweet scent with hints of both musk and wild strawberries. The other hand was not sure if to take the other's or cover his new-awakened erection.

"I like you, Adol..." the blond said and took the other hand before it could decide and put it on his thigh. Adol smiled and said his first words in hours.

"... And me you...".

He whispered softly into the blond hair. The guard, slightly startled at Adol actually saying anything, giggled, but did not say anything for a couple of moments. Adol, having found his arousal again, gently nibbled the earlobe of the older boy.

"Mmnn, if you keep that up I won't guarantee your safety, you tease..." the guard moaned and gently rocked his hips against Adol, his erection poking up just in front of Adol's own stiffened length. Adol saw the opportunity and reached down between his legs and gently rubbed the head of the other's member with two fingers, making the pre-cum come out and mix with the hot water, still nibbling the shell of the blond's ear, moaning as the other pushed his body with his own.

"Haa-ah, you sure don't know what's best for you, little red-head. Last warning, if you kee-aaah!" the blond almost shouted as Adol went from just rubbing his fingers to roughly massage the whole head with his hand, in slow motions pumping it, making it hard as a rock. The other hand had moved up to pull the blond hair towards him, making them lock lips and kiss each other passionately.

"Mmm, Adol..." the older said between the rough kisses "I'm afraid that won't do..." he stated and Adol knew what he meant. Mentally slapping himself for getting it going again as he saw no way out. Maybe he should just listen to his body and give in, or will the feelings afterwards be too much for him to handle? As if he read his mind, the blond spoke up.

"Adol, I want this. I REALLY want this. And I want it because it's you, not because I miss Jemmi. I know he's gone and I just admitted to myself that I feel whole with you, but it's not a substitute. I feel something else. You're different. You're special, but in your own way." the blond said softly while gently stroking the red hair of the one in his lap.

"You probably don't believe me, but this is how I feel. Hehe..." he stated with a laugh.

"I'm so childish, falling for someone I haven't even known for half a day. It might be because you remind me of him, but I'm sure that the charm and sweet smile you give is a reason why I cannot resist wanting you. And your smell... Wild and exotic... It drives me crazy, Adol!"

Adol could feel himself losing the battle against the better good to the naughty desires of his mind and body. It would be his first, but of all he had imagined, this would be the way he'd love it the most. He was on the verge of breaking of emotions as he whispered the last two words he though he would ever put in the same sentence as long as he lived. He stood up only to turn around and sit in the dangerously wanting lap of a young, desperate man. He leaned to his hear, kissing the shell once before drawing breath. He held it for just a couple of seconds. When he let go of it he whispered, quietly, gently, seductively, breathy and, most of all, full of longing.

"... Fuck me..."

The blond stiffened, not believing the words he thought he just heard, however, when the red-head positioned himself over his large erection he was sure.

"A-a-adol! Wait! We need to-nnngg!"

He was interrupted by Adol biting down his shoulder. Adol knew very well what had to be done and had already placed a finger inside himself. He was quiet the whole time while he started to penetrate himself. Another finger joined and he felt uncomfortable and the third even made him groan in pain, but it also felt very good, the hot water pouring inside him when he spread his fingers made him drool as he looked for the other man's face. He found the lips and took them. As Adol kept preparing himself, the blond took the member of the boy in front of him. He held the thick shaft and pulled ever so slowly to help Adol keep to the pleasure and let go of the pain, because no matter how much he prepared himself, he would not be enough for what was to come.

Adol whined a little as he stopped fingering himself, but soon his voice rang of pleasurable pain. He could not decide which he felt. The head of the guard's member went in pretty well, but Adol needed three more tries before it could go even deeper. As he felt the blond hair tease his bridge he realised that he had taken it all inside himself, praising himself mentally while having his head thrown back in what could only be described as a painful bliss proving he was alive and loving it.

"Adol, you... Ahh, you feel amazing..." the blond sighed and moaned as he slowly made some light movements.

Adol, who had almost lost it due to the penetration, responded in a wild rock of his hips. The guard saw his needing face telling him one thing; to fuck him senseless and fill him up. He didn't wait before complying, losing himself to the heat.

Adol almost shouted his moans out as their rhythms found harmony. Each thrust became more vile as the spot of pleasure got hit. Over and over he rocked his hips, holding his right hand onto the hair of the blond and the left joined in the other's, only to feel another jolt of electricity spread in his spine, making him moan for more.

"Adol... I'm sorry... I can't hold-"

The blond thrust three times so hard Adol felt his whole body vibrating from the impacts and then feel the hot and sticky fluid fill him. It felt so good. He could have stayed in that bliss forever, but he soon joined the stars as he came.

"AAH! MMH! NNN! AHAA-A!" was all he could utter, suddenly remembering a terribly important detail in his situation; he did not know the name of his lover.

Nevertheless, he too exploded into the water, his seeds floating up on the surface. He fell down over the other man, laying his forehead against his. Though not hard enough to hurt it did make him grunt. He looked into those amber eyes and felt it all. So much. His backside was still filled with sperm and a still erect penis. He wanted to end it all there. To stay there, trapped in those earthly orbs and being whole with the cock inside him. He was made for it, to embrace that piece of love invading his body.

He started moving again, ignoring himself losing his arousal. He just wanted to please this wonderful person, whose name he did not know. He leaned down as he kept rocking his hips, once again nibbling the ear that's gotten red from the constant attention.

"Mnh... Mnh... Nah... Neaahh... NaMEAAAHH..."

He was once again hit by the long, thick cock right where he felt his own erection get its new life from.

The man stopped his thrusting, simply sat still, looking down into the water, his face so red it was almost glowing in the light of the moon.

"I'm such an idiot..." he said and reached for Adol's face, making Adol stop riding him. The man put his arms behind the younger's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

"My name is Gorto Dabbie." he said and kissed the boy's lips, then his cheeks "And I will never let go of you, Adol." he kept kissing his temple, then went lower to his cheek bones, then along the jaw and throat "Whatever happens, this will be the best night of my pathetic life." he said with a finishing tone and roughly sucked on the salty and sweaty skin of the red-head.

Adol smiled and pulled away from the lips that was leaving love-marks on his throat, once again riding Gorto's big length, but a lot rougher, moaning the name in the most seductive way he possibly could. Even though it was not intentionally, he got the reaction he wanted. Those last thrust of the first round returned but to stay. Gorto lifted Adol and himself out of the water and sat down on the very ledge of the barrel. He was strong and held Adol up like a mere doll, placing the red-head's arms around his neck and legs over his shoulders.

A soft 'Hang on tight' could be heard right before he let go of the boy and held onto the wooden ledge. He then thrust himself into Adol with all he had and received the primal howl of ecstasy from the boy, the position giving him that perfect angle. Adol hung there, his head throwing back and forward as he was pounded with a force enough to make his body retail into the air, two inches at the least.

It only took about thirty seconds before Adol, thanks to his position, covered both their faces with hot liquid while crying the name of his lover. Gorto felt how the other tensed and gripped his cock in an iron grip. Their sperm-stained faces locked in another kiss as the older came into the cum-filled caverns of Adol, filling him for a second time.

Adol felt himself loose the grip of Gorto's neck and fell into the hot water. Gorto soon joined and took Adol in his embrace. They both held each other's cheeks with both their hands and the blond pressed them against the barrel. Adol locked his legs around him as he kissed and held the other so close he thought they would merge to one. He felt content and loved for the first time. He could not yet know what love was, but if this feeling was it, then he would gladly invite it more, as long as it was with this man. His sad story, his gentle hands, his huge, throbbing manhood, and his past lover that was forgotten... At least for now...

Adol could not wish for more at that moment.

They stayed as they were for goddesses knows how long and then finally made their way to the bed inside the cabin. Adol was enjoying the idle chatting from Gorto whilst changing the sheets of the bed to something less stained with blood. He could speak even though there was nothing to say. A perfect counterpart to himself maybe? He giggled to himself before being lifted up bridal-style and gently put in the bed soon to be joined by the other man. They lied comfortably, Adol finding his place with his palms pressed against Gorto's chest and his forehead to his key bones, having the blond's chin rest in his hair. Their legs nestled and the older put one hand on the back of Adol's head but the other was not able to decide if the hip or butt cheek was the best place to hold. Adol got frustrated and took command, putting it firmly on his butt and purred contently and satisfied.

* * *

**Artist's note:**

This story is in three chapters. People voited to use 15 chapters instead, but I do not agree since I personally don't prefer short chapters in a long story. It distracts me. Try make me change my mind? Pffft...

Anyways, this was the first part and it's rather innocent. At the very end of this story I will give detailed comments on this work.

I beg you to spread your thoughts. If they are good, I'll eat them. If bad? Then I'll just have to eat them twice! =D


	2. The dead desire love

**Artist's notes:**

As much as I am a pure lover myself, my stories are not.

Have you all ever noticed that Adol has no personality AT ALL in the games? It's kinda bothering... I made him a thinker and... A horny bag of hormones...

This chapter also has raging lemons running around, but it also has something else... It's a popular phenomenon in Japan created because the penis had to be censored, but only HUMAN penises... It's slimy and it's weird, but I like it 3 Oh, also a premature one... And slight blood... Don't hate me...

**The dead desire love**

* * *

They soon drifted to sleep, sleeping in late and loving every moment of each other's embrace. When the morning came Adol woke first and made his way up to the face of his lover, having a slight hangover from yesterday's spirits. He remembered the night well though. And never would he forget. He stroked the cheek of his lover as he slept peacefully, smiling happily. Somewhere inside Adol wished for it to be them both together the blond dreamt about, but then again, he really wished for Gorto to meet with Jeremia. Jemmi would surly understand and be happy to see his lover letting go of the past pains, but never to be forgotten. There was no point in denying that no matter what Gorto told him, Adol would probably always be a substitute for the passed boy. Adol was not sure if he really we cared or not. Last night was so amazing the mere thought of it made him wake his erection, springing to life in the morning. It was not time for that now though. He needed to gather information. And a new undergarment for his armour.

He got up from the bed without waking the man sleeping beside him, the pain in his backside making him wince and grunt. It was expected from being rammed by that monster attached to the guard but still hurt a lot more than he thought it would. He put on his briefs again and then what remained of the undergarment of his armour. There was still a big hole where the monster had slashed over his middle parts, revealing the well sewn wound open for anyone to see since he could not do much about it. As he got his backpack he went out the door and was met by confused and somewhat annoyed facial expressions, a woman passing giving him a fast comment.

"There ARE other people living in this village, you know!" she said loud an clear and kept moving downhills. Adol followed her with a sheepish grin and a Cruberry colour on his face while heading the very same way, knowing he saw a glance of an equipment store last night when he entered the town. He passed a couple of houses, including one standing on a slight cliff edge to the north that tickled his interest. There was something in there, calling him, but it could wait until he had done what he set out for.

As he walked up another hill he was met by a large building with a sign giving away it was both the general and equipment store.

Inside he was met by a beautiful woman, not ashamed to show off her perfect body, only wielding something that could be classified as a battle-bikini. Her dark skin going perfect with her equally dark, long hair and eyes. He blushed slightly as he walked up to her.

"Oh! A new face?" she said and smiled wide and held out her arms in sign of what she referred to.

"Welcome to Zalem's armoury, smithy and various of other items!"

Adol simply nodded with an amused smile. He stayed quiet as he quickly scanned through her inventory. He found what he was looking for right away; a green, sturdy, but still light, armour with a red leather underclothes, making his current cotton look a bit cheap.

"Ooo-ho? You've sure got an expensive taste, young man!" the clerk said and picked the armour from its stand to put it on the counter.

"This green beauty is the finest of armours you can find in all of Ys. It's called Reflex, made from a special metal, reflecting almost every attack. It's plate is a mix of metal and emerald, hence the stunning green colour and its amazing protection against magic attacks! Only 16'000 gold!"

Adol listened intensively to the clerk but dropped his jaw at the price. He sure did have the money, but it was a tad much for such a simple piece of equipment. The Hyper Cutter sword on the wall was labeled 10'000 gold, which makes it at least reasonable. He went from dumbstruck to determined and looked at the woman.

"Hmm? Is it not to your liking?" she said, definitely ignoring the fact why he was staring at the piece of armour. She sighed in utter defeat and realised that this red-head would not be that generous.

"Well, I suppose it's a bit pricey, but it IS the best armour you can find for sale, no matter where you look." she kept on trying to convince the man, though failing. The man did not utter a word or blink as she met his eyes. Once again she sighed, but this time putting her hand on her cheek, looking lost in thoughts. She soon snapped out of it and told Adol to stay put for a couple of minutes. When she returned, Adol had already put the requested money on the counter. She was carrying a box containing several vials and a piece of cloth, placing it all out on the table in a neat row, the cloth turning out to be an outfit making Adol rather unsure what kind of shop he had entered.

"THIS, my red-headed friend, is my special box, only offered to few of my costumers. I thought you looked a bit wild, considering that beautiful mark on your neck, but your silence gave another impression... Though, there was a sliiight veeerry looouuud voice waking me up in the middle of the night yesterday..." she put it simple and got the reaction she thought she would; Adol turning redder than his hair, not remembering that he probably had a large red hickey by his Adam's apple.

"Tehehe! It's okay, cutie! Not that talk-active, but you sure did some good singing yesterday. I can see how he likes you too." she frowned a bit and her eyes turning rather sad.

"You remind me... A lot of him..." she kept saying, going from sad frown to a warm smile, her dark eyes shining.

"He probably told you about him, did he not, Gorto that is?"

Adol returned a sad frown and nodded.

"I think I am the only one except from the twins that saw it evolve from brotherly love to something more." she continued "And I actually spent some time with Jemmi myself. He was always on his own... I showed him a couple of moves with the Hyper Cutter and I finally broke through his silence, impressing him." she kept going, smiling in slight pride.

"He was so sweet and you actually look a lot like him. I bet Gorto was over heels with you at first glance!"

Adol shrugged at the comment. He could not tell if he was used or if the feelings they shared was genuine, he did know, though, that he was not up to be a substitute for long if that was the case. The thought of having sex just for the sex didn't really appeal to his preference, even if it was something he'd do any day, any night and not stop exploding from the awesome bliss. With the right person, mind you.

"Well, well, I'm sure you'll figure each other out soon, now back to business! I offer you, together with this wonderful piece of protection, a set of my hand-made collection of... Well it doesn't really have a name yet, but it's all you need to get that cute little guard by your feet!" she said swiftly and almost too fast, wanting to change the subject. She gesticulated the items on the counter. It was total of two flasks, three vials, a little jar that was probably a scent-pitch and lastly the outfit. It looked like a pink roo costume, only except from a face it was a gaping hole and there was another hole lower down. Adol could figure out what would be there without asking and again turned slightly red.

"The items are as follows: AHEM! Flask number one, blue label, is a bottle of light spirits, but with a mix of Herbs and Celceta flower. It tastes awful, but it will make you go on like crazy roos all night long, tehe!" she said and giggled at the end. Adol was almost terrified, but it did not stop the woman from continuing.

"Flask number two, yellow label. It contains the remedy for the first one."

She looked up and scratched her head, flushing a bit.

"The effect of the first will eventually go through your system, but it might take DAYS from drinking half a bottle. Experience makes you learn, right?" she admitted and grinned, her perfect white teeth making contrast to her dark red lips.

Adol quirked a brow, feeling time was running and inquired her to continue.

"Well, the first vial, blue label, is lube. Nothing special. The second, red label, is a massage oil, scented with Celceta flower and herbs, but I added a bit of wild strawberries for a more pleasing experience. It's guarantied to turn both, or more, of the attendants on. The last vial, purple label, has a rather unique function. It's a fluid that doesn't feel like anything, if not watching you would never know you've let it touch your body. It raises heat, making the blood gather and make every inch it touches ache of warmth. I recommend to use this on your 'tools', but it can also be used on other sensitive spots. Use it over your whole body and I won't guarantee anyone's safety. It might drive you both mad... Not as in 'swinging your sword like kids'-mad but 'this is gonna hurt tomorrow'-mad." she took a breath "I won't explain the costume, other than it was yours truly that made it and she's very proud of the outcome, but the pitch is special. Granted, it's a scent-pitch. Once again the herbs, flowers and berries, but put this little fellow under your bed and you won't even notice dawn coming." she ended with a sigh.  
"Man, monologues are tough!".

She packed it all down the box again and counted the money on the counter beside it and, when done, she smiled and gave all the curious items to Adol, including the armour of course. The red-head also got one of the Hyper Cutters, his old sword almost melting away from the creatures in Burnedbless. She then waved him good-bye, telling him to 'take care' of Gorto for her. Adol, on the other hand, could only think of how good if felt to come outside the store. He was a good listener, yes, but in only his undergarment and still hurting from last nights events, all he wanted was to go back to bed for a little while since he now had all he needed... And a lot more that he probably did not need, but was rather curious about.

When he was finally back to the cabin he found it empty, Gorto's armour gone. Adol shrugged and undressed after putting the box of vials next to the bed. He picked up the leather clothing coming with the new armour and inspected it. It was small and probably tight where it was least comfortable. Not giving it a second thought he put the piece of clothing on and found it surprisingly comfortable, though very tight around his chest, waist and thighs. He put on the rest of the armour and went out the door again, being run into by a kid.

* * *

"HEY! You're in my way!" the kid said and looked up at Adol with pouting lips. Adol raised his hands in defence and quietly asked for Gorto's location. The kid got red and looked down on the ground while stammering an answer.

"He-he-he went t-t-to Keith's house!" the boy said and slinked past Adol into the cabin. It was obvious why the child was so embarrassed. The whole village probably heard Adol and Gorto cry in ecstasy the night before.

Adol gave the little boy a quick glance and then looked to the hill on his right. It was certainly a gorgeous view in the day when all the Marly flowers were visible. In the distance he could indeed see the guard walking into the house.

Walking downhills to walk up again to the house Adol's mind was clouded in thoughts. He was wondering why Gorto was in the house, though he could guess. Jeremia was really dear to him and if he was alive, Gorto would now be filled with the guilt of being unfaithful. It was a feeling Adol could understand since he was certainly fond of the blue-haired girl back on Esteria, knowing, though unsaid, that she returned his feelings, and he felt bad now. Bad as in not sure if he used the guard just to please his body...

Adol soon turned the thought away. He might only have known Gorto for less than 24 hours, but it was definitely a feeling stirring inside him that resembled a lot to what he felt to Feena, though stronger and more intense. And Feena was in Esteria. Adol was on Ys. Would they even meet again? Perhaps, but the feelings he had towards her was not at all as great as this. Then again...

Again, Adol needed to end his line of thoughts and just keep going. He was at least going to know if Gorto would even accept him as a lover before anything. This love-drama was too much for the red-head and he suddenly cursed himself for even trying. He was 16! There was a lot of time for him to find someone... Then again... Last night...

"Oh, Adol! You startled me!"

Adol never realised he had not only gone to the house on the hill but he also stood right behind Gorto who obviously had been crying. Adol's frightening thoughts of love, sex and betrayal was soon turned to concern for the older blond in front of him.

Gorto looked at Adol and as it seemed like he tried to bring forward that handsome smile of his, he only frowned even more as silent tears ran down.

"Oh, damn it! Not in front of you AGAIN! You must think of me as a real crybaby..." Gorto said quietly with a slight fright in his shaking voice. Adol did not respond in words. He never trusted his words in situations like those. He leaned down and tried to kiss away one of many tears on the guard's face, but the guard flinched and stepped aside, leaving Adol surprised and hurt at the same time.

"Not here... He's here, don't you feel it?" the guard said and held himself as if he was cold.

"I have not entered this place since the day the demons attacked. I was frightened to find memories that would break me more. I shielded myself in the cabin or just spent time with Zalem, though she's not really someone to understand these kind of feelings, playing around with both Keith and Sada before Sada and Marie were engaged. Hell, they even 'played' together in the shop, in broad daylight." he paused but resumed as soon as he found the right words "I'm afraid of turning into a deviant, only pleasing the body but not the mind. Adol, you were the very first person to make me doubt my feelings towards Jemmi..."

He walked slowly through the thick layer of dust on the floor in the faint lighted house, only source coming from the cracked walls as the windows were barricaded. By the opposite of the room he sat down on another bed and looked with his beautiful amber orbs at Adol as if he analysed that if he was real or not.

"It felt wonderful, Adol... Last night... I thought that I would never be able to feel that kind of throbbing desire and feelings again."

Adol felt a bit at ease, now knowing that he did not think of the night as something horrible. He sat down on the bed he stood by and felt something move as he did. There were flowers there. Marle. He picked one up and smelled it.

"... For Jemmi..."

It was not a question, just a statement. The brown jewels on the other side of the room glittered in the faint light as Gorto finally managed to smile.

"Yes." he simply said, not as an answer, but in agreement "But also for his sister, Marle." he added.

"I've wanted to give him flowers for half a year now. I used to all the time. At least once each regular day I gave him a Marle flower. He put them in that vase beside you and switched one to another when they withered" he said and smiled a bit wider while pointing at the black and green vase at the bed table just beside Adol.

"But on his birthday I always traveled to the ice ridge to get him a Celceta one."

His smile once again turned to a sad frown.

"But today I gave him ten Marle flowers... One for my pride of him, one for his beauty, one for the love we feel, one for the wonderful life we share, one for his stubbornness countering my childishness, one for each time he spoke to me, one for the bliss when he laughs, one for my mistake, one for my sins... And one asking for forgiveness..."

He spoke quietly as Adol held them and counted them as the blond told their purpose.

"After our fights, and boy did we fight a lot, I gave him ten flowers, reminding him of why I love him and ask for his forgiveness. It was a childish move since they also grow just outside this very house, but I went down the mountain to pick them, only to prove that I was worthy of him." he said but did not move a muscle.

"I lost count how many times his face told me not to go through the dangers of climbing the cliffs, just as I lost count of how many nights we shared together; I did not want to remember because there was no use to. The next day would always be the same."

Adol put eight of the flowers in the vase and brought the other two to Gorto as he sat down beside him, leaning over with the white-pink flowers in his hand.

"Mistake?... Forgiveness?..." Adol said and he turned a hurt look away from the other man, not wanting it to be too obvious. Gorto, on the other hand, didn't even have to guess.

"I... I do not regret it... But it was too soon, Adol!"

The guard suddenly got angry, Adol flinching not knowing if it was at him or at himself.

"How could I! I feel so fucking dirty!... And... And I LIKED IT!"

Gorto then stood up after yanking the flowers from Adol and faced the other bed, walking over to it, falling to his knees and put his head and arms on the dusty mattress. He held the flowers so hard in his hand they became slack.

"I'm sorry!... Jemmi, I am so sorry!..." he cried.

Adol did not know what to do. Somehow he made everything worse, but he wanted to comfort the guard. He walked over to him and reached for the empty hand, but the guard slapped it.

"... Go away... I don't know what t-... I just wan-... Just... Go away... Let me break alone... Please!"

The last word was more of a squeak than a spoken word. Adol decided not to argue, even though he wanted to, and walked out of the house, leaving the breaking heart alone in fear of doing something more to make it even worse. Just as the sun hit his face he felt the world go blank for a brief moment, but it lasted not long enough for Adol to give it a second thought. The wind stopped and the usual smell of the mountain was replaced with something... Different...

Something was off, but the blond took over in his thoughts... Sure, Gorto seemed like a very sensitive person, but this was a lot of breaking, but then again, they were where the guard's lover and some-what sister got killed while he could not do anything about it. Adol soon decided that he was in no position to question the actions of the guard. Still, Adol had never felt such a stab in his heart before as he rejected his hand. He thought he had been able to find love here in this remote village, but if all Gorto could think of was his dead lover, then there was no point in staying for long. He was still not sure if what he felt towards the guard could be genuine love, but he would not let it reach that point if there was nothing to gain. Again, sex might made it feel like love, but the fact that they have not even known each other for even a full day made it not only wrong to consider those feelings, but it also made Adol believe that he was not yet ready to give away that part of him, his virginity. Sex was not unknown to him, but besides occasional masturbating he had no experience what so ever. Oh, but last night...

The boy grunted rather soundly and shook his red head in hope to escape the thoughts he was constantly tormented by. Nothing should be as complicated as love, but yet, there he was not knowing if he was just a teenager who's like horny bag of hormones or a warrior who had found a heart to touch and hold on to.

Those thoughts of "what if" and "but then again" made his mind cloudy and almost nothing else got attention even thought he had an important mission to carry out for all the safety of Ys and Esteria. These thoughts jumping like roos from one point to another was just a proof that it was too early. He was not ready for this. He had to escape... For awhile at least...

* * *

Adol wanted to run away, just to keep on with his journey and ignore what has happened for awhile, but as he reached the guard's cabin he stumbled upon a curious, but also VERY dangerous sight. The boy who had run into him earlier was lying on the bed, his clothes everywhere but on his body and he held the scent-pitch that Zalem gave Adol along with the other 'interesting' items.

The boy did not notice Adol entering and exposed himself in the warm summer sun that shone over the bed. He was no doubt enjoying himself as he was not only hard and flustered but had also stained himself several times, or one very good time, and was covered from chin to thighs with his own seed.

The boy finally saw him, but he smiled and winked at Adol.

"Do you like to watch me?" he said, almost as if drunk of arousal. "Sit there and have a look, sexy!" he ended and pointed at a chair beside the bed.

Adol quirked an eyebrow at the premature boy. He was too young for that kind of actions, but it would be best to just ignore him. He walked over just to get his sword when he saw something fly towards his face. He catch it and looked from where it would've come.

The boy was now standing on all four in the bed with his head towards Adol, grinning as if he just fell into a trap. The thought of a trap did quite fit the description as Adol realised he held the pitch, and it was very close to his face, the outcome to be as he feared. He did not even notice his erection until he felt it pulse beneath his tight leather clothes and it made him bend double in pain. Without thinking he stripped off his armour and sighed in relief as he loosened the belt of his pants. He sat down at the closest flat area which was the very chair the boy had pointed at and breathed hard, the scent spreading through his system like venom. He turned afraid. There was an innocent, okay, maybe not so 'innocent', boy in the room and Adol needed a release... Or twenty...

The boy kept grinning, probably used to the scent by now, though not without its effect. He leaned over the side of the bed and pressed two fingers against the tight leather where the red-head's member stood proud.

"Doesn't it hurt, being so tight and all?" he said and gripped the lingerie of the leather pants and briefs and pulled them off, Adol's cock following the movements until it got free from its prison. He tried to cover himself up, but his hands did not obey him and instead teased his sensitive parts. This was so wrong and did NOT happen was the only things he could think of.

The boy smiled and reached for it with his face but Adol pushed him back into the bed with his feet.

"Ouff! Hey! Meanie! I just wanna lick it!" he said and rubbed his backside while rising up.

Adol glared against him while touching himself, cursing himself for not leaving right away as he saw what was going on, and also the fact the kid for threw the drug to him. He DID need his sword though, so he had to enter either if he wanted to or not, but that was not the point. The boy sighed and shrugged, sitting more comfortably lending to the wall and spreading his legs wide in the sunlight towards Adol.

"Okay, then I'll just show off myself too!" he said and mimicked Adol's movements. They both watched themselves intensively. Adol brushing his fingers over his nipples while pumping himself like mad. The boy rubbed his light brown pubes, with that much development the boy had to be at least 14, and moaned eagerly as he kept pumping himself too, matching Adol's rhythm. The boy's body shone from the cum he had already spent and pre-cum splattering everywhere from the wild tugging on his meat, regular, a bit long, looking so tasty.

Adol tried to escape himself and his thoughts but the more he tried, the more the drugs affected him. He massaged his jewels as he felt his seed gathered to be shot everywhere. The boy's pale and skinny body had somehow moved closer to him and they were now sitting with their knees connected.

The boy came first, giving a loud cry of pleasure as he covered Adol's crotch with it. He fell to his knees from the bed to the floor and landed with his face right beside Adol's pumping hand. He looked longingly at the thick piece of meat as it kept being roughly attended to.

"Cum on me!" the boy commanded quietly and Adol could not resist it. He held his cries in and as the boy put his face in front of the head of his cock he sprayed it full of white liquids. The boy took the shaft in his hand and rubbed his face against the throbbing hardness, spreading the cum in his face, massaging it in to feel it all. He ended with a quick suck over the slit of the head and Adol jolted, emptying the last of himself completely into the small mouth which spit it out as soon.

The boy smiled at Adol with hunger. His eyes gave a quick glance at the red-head's and then he sunk his teeth into the flesh of his thighs. Adol gasped, screamed and tried the move as the drug as immobilized him. He saw his blood flow down the throat of the young boy who eagerly took another bite of his flesh. The loss of blood made Adol's vision go faint and soon there was no boy there anymore.

A monster appeared in the area resembling a waterway or sewer. It was large and looking like a mix of a pikkard and a dragon. It breathed fire towards Adol who swiftly jumped to the side, no longer affected by the drug and also fully clothed. He ran up to the monster when the fire extinguished and slashed it with his sword, appearing out of nowhere, in reflex. The monster screeched and prepared for another breath of fire, not too affected by the weak weapon the red-head used. He panicked when he felt the fire envelop his being and screamed out it pain, feeling his skin slowly burning to crust and the smell of burned hair and flesh began to make him dizzy.

He could see a familiar but unwelcome sight. He was in the annex of the tower in Esteria, where he had rescued Reah before defeating Dark Fact. The green and sturdy monsters roaming the annex saw him. One after another the rammed him against the wall, feeling every bone and organ in his body being crushed with each blow. He gasped for air, but his lungs failed him. He once again panicked as his body burst from the powerful blows.

The pain subsided. The wounds were never there. His body were once again naked.

He was hanging, tied up with his arms and legs spread wide apart. What should've been ropes or chains was neither. He looked up at his at his hands and he panicked once again at the sight of something that looked like long tentacles. Slimy as they seemed, they still held a firm grip of both his wrists and ankles and he had no chance of trying to escape their clutches.

"How does... It feel... To die..." a quiet voice said through the darkness around him, not asking but telling. All he could see was a faint blushing colour on what would be walls around him. It was dark, but there seemed to be a light source somewhere, though not at all visible. The walls were covered with the same kind of long slimy tentacles that held him hanging in the middle of the large room, area, or whatever it would be called.

His struggles ended as he saw hands coming thought the darkness. Small, pale with long slender fingers. They reached out for his hair and he gasped loud as they gripped it. Adol closed his eyes in the pain and tried not to shout. When he opened them again he met red eyes, blond hair and a pale bare chest.

"Does it... Feel good... To die..."

The face drew back and let Adol see it. It first made him startled as how it resembled himself, but soon his mind remembered who it was.

"J-Jemmi!" he said and his eyes went wide with surprise.

The blond boy slapped Adol's face and growled at him.  
"Only Go use that name! To you I am Morpheous!" he shouted.  
"This is my realm... From here I see him..."  
He paused and met Adol's frightened look.  
"From here, I see it all... I cannot hear and I cannot speak to him, but I see every second... Every... Action..."  
The blond's voice got lower and lower and he eventually turned quiet as he watched Adol with a look that would make any grown man shiver with fear.  
"You... You...!" he kept shouting.

Adol tried to speak but no words found him. He had heard of the Morpheous. Before he set out on sea an old book had told him about a monster created from a desperate soul, making those souls forever being tormented by watching themselves being forgotten with time as they passed away. Jeremia's soul must have been tied to the house where his heart were held firm by someone else and cursed to forever be watching that person let go of it little by little. It was sad to imagine it and Adol never though that he would ever encounter a Morpheous, but here it was, in front of him, holding him captive.

Just as Adol remembered what the monster's abilities were he felt something slowly glide up his leg. It was a cold and slimy feeling but it's touches were hot and the liquid it left behind made his blood gather. Morpheous was driven by lust and desire, but most of all, jealousy. If it were ever to capture a prey it would crave revenge, and Adol felt his body stiffen as the tentacle he felt slipping around his thigh was joined with another going up the other leg and two more gliding down each of his arms.

The boy in front of him cracked a manic smile as Adol's body started to struggle against the assault of a dozen of other tentacles joining to shamelessly caress his body, making him sticky from the liquids. The tentacles were shaped like long, wide and gross penises, each one having a throbbing and well shaped glans oozing with those liquids that made the red-head's blood rush from his head to all other places of his body when it made contact to his skin. He did not moan in pleasure, but only weak words of telling the Morpheous stop.

"I will not release you. For touching my Go, you will feel the pain my heart felt as you made the image of you using him for pleasure rape my eyes and shattered my heart over and over and over..." the boy said almost shouting but still managed to keep a sly tone to his words. He placed a hand on Adol's cheek and made him watch the blond's eyes. He then cracked the most insane smile so far.

"And I will make you beg for mercy..."  
One of the wide tentacles pressed against Adol's opening.  
"But..."  
The head was halfway in.  
"I won't give it to you!"

Adol screamed as high as his voice allowed him to, having the long meaty object thrust into him with force. He felt it squirm inside him and his voice reached the point where the screams turned silent. His head was again thrown backwards and his tears fell as he felt as if he was to be split in two by the cold and slimy tentacle ravaging his anus.

The other tentacles kept wrapping themselves around his body, teasing roughly with all of his sensitive spots. Adol was frightened and his body ached from the penis-like tentacle that thrust inside him over and over. One of the big glances pressed itself to Adol's face, making it drip from the liquid and gasping for air. As the liquid made its way into his mouth and embraced his tongue his thoughts went from frightened to sweet pleasure. Something made the liquid taste sweet, like the sap of a Roda fruit, and it made the sixteen year old's hormones go crazy, carving for more. His ass loosened up to the wild thrusts and he instantly became hard as rock, his body asking to be fucked even more as he sucked the tentacle, swallowing the sweet nectar with endless hunger for more of it.

"I see you are getting used to it... That won't do now, won't it?" the boy in front of him said as he reached out his hand and poked the red-head's erection.

The tentacle inside of Adol was joined by another. It didn't wait, it just made its way, and Adol once again screamed at the top of his lungs as the tentacle in it wrapped itself around his neck, feeling how the ones invading is insides tore him apart. He was still not sure if he should've felt pleasure or pain and it drove him even more crazy. A new tentacle came from the darkness and immediately entered his mouth and forced him to be silent as the boy in front of him gently caressed his member with an occasional slap that made Adol's body jolt in both surprise and pain. Still he soon moaned loud through the oozing object that violated his mouth, the sweet taste giving him even more pleasure and ecstasy .

"... Stubborn one, aren't you?" the boy said and made his way down to the member he held and looked at it intensively. "But as much as I want to tear you apart and see how you bleed to death, I cannot..." he stated and bit down the tip of the red-head's cock, leaving a teeth-shaped bruise. The captive man didn't flinch or jolt as he was expected to. On the contrary, he enjoyed it so much he came, covering the surprised face of a blond boy.

Jeremia looked up and saw the other man enjoy himself and suddenly felt something pull him away. His body was captured by his very own tentacles and they roamed his body as shamelessly as they did Adol's. He did not have time to say his surprise and curses as a tentacle invaded his mouth, and as Adol, he was then too lost in pleasure rising from the thick, transparent, sweet juices that kept feeding the boy's hunger, only to make them want even more.

Adol opened his eyes as he groaned in annoyance when half amount of tentacles left his body and then he saw where they headed. Jeremia's body was brought closer to Adol's and soon they pressed against each other. Adol guessed what happened when the boy suddenly screamed behind tears of pain, muffled by the tentacle. His eyes were wide and watching Adol, pleading for help. He was frightened.

Adol reacted, biting down the tentacle in his mouth, making it escape. He leaned over to the blond, bit the tentacle that pressed itself into the other's mouth so that it also made it's way back, disappearing into the darkness surrounding them. Adol then pressed his face to the other's, gently rubbing it with his own, both wet from the slime and Adol's own seeds. He whispered words. Some where nothing, some told him to not be afraid, and some told him of Gorto. Gorto's feelings.

The young boy trapped by his own lustful creations closed his eyes and became deep in thought, though his body kept jolting as his own tentacle pressed deeper inside him. Adol watched the boy trying to control himself. He planted a small kiss on the boys forehead and pressed his still hardened meat against the boys, grinding them together. The tentacles turned less fierce and instead of roaming their bodies they warped around them, so tight Adol felt the other boy's heartbeat as their chests were crushing together. He leaned his head down at the other's shoulder and the gesture were returned and soon they were both joined in orgasm, seeming as if lasted for hours.

"Adol...?" the blond boy whispered as they had both been lowered to what seemed to be the ground, even though there were only darkness around them, replacing the dark pink tentacles.

"What you say... Go... Does..." the boy continued but were interrupted by the hands that held their bodies still linked together as before make small circles on his back.

Adol did not hold back on his words and told him everything he had seen and heard since he met Gorto and about that night with the guard which he now felt were more a mutual scream for release than an act of love. It felt strange to say it that way, but he had his own hormones to blame for mixing it up with love. He had nothing to gain from someone that still loved someone else as deep as Gorto loved Jeremia. Still, he did not regret it as it did not only feel like entering heaven, but he could now see how wonderful it felt to be loved, even if as a substitute. The guard's feelings for the blond that he showed whilst having sex with Adol made the red-head now realise that love was something different than having sex because even though the feeling seemed similar there was a care and longing that he could not feel towards Gorto.

The red-head felt in his neck how the boy's mouth cracked into a wide smile. The boy's arms then raised and slowly began to push himself away from the warmth of the other body. Smiling he looked up, making Adol once again react at how much they looked like twins as the only differences were their hair, eyes and skin.

"Perhaps... Perhaps this form is not suitable for me..." the blond said and sat down with his legs on his side, leaning on his right hand and looking down at the black nothingness that acted as floor.

"Morpheus is a monster longing for the loved one that forgot it... But... Gorto still has me close... In his heart..."

He looked back into Adol's eyes. Adol saw the blond's eyes and reacted to their cold, emerald shine and smiled back to him, sitting on his knees with his legs spread behind him.

The blond suddenly cocked his head to the side and gave a meaning look. Adol got its message right away and looked around himself as he asked where to get back. The blond didn't answer but looked down to the nothingness starting to take form of a certain guard shaking a red-headed lifeless person in his bed.

"All I have trapped here is your spirit. You will go back soon enough as my powers are fading..."´

The blond looked back up and met Adol's eyes. The red-head first though he imagined it, but when he could no longer make out the blond's knees from the darkness he realised that he was indeed fading. Pleading, Adol leaned forward and took the boy's shoulders in his hands and wanted to ask him... What did he want to ask? For him to come back to the living? Go back to live with Gorto?

"I cannot go back, even if I wanted to, but at least now I need not to live my "life" as a dead in this hideous form."

He made a pause and let a tentacle make its way to lie down in his left palm he held up in front of him.

"Thank you for making me realise that even in death I am not without those that loves me. Thank you for releasing me... Hehe!..."

As his face disappeared he smiled and giggled as if remembering something that made him happy. Adol fell to the nothingness and expected to fall down to the floor, but the floor never came and he saw the image of a now exhausted guard slowly, painfully slowly, coming closer to him.

* * *

As Adol opened his eyes he was met by the roof of the guard's cabin. The only light seemed to come from a single candle and beside that candle was the guard that had watched over him, sleeping with his head thrown back, slightly snoring.

Adol smiled and put his left hand on the guard's knee, on the other's hand, and softly stroked his thumb over its fingers. He quietly whispered the guard's name as the other reacted to his touch and looked down with dizzy eyes.

"Adol?"

He looked down and blinked a couple of times before throwing himself over the red-head in a tight embrace. Adol flinched at the sudden reaction but soon held the man back and once again whispered his name.

It took a minute, but the guard finally released his tight hug and gave Adol a most serious look, with a face covered with traces of dried tears.

"Sir Adol Christin..." the guard began and looked with his intense brown eyes into Adol's gray.

"Do you have ANY idea how worried I was! What the hell happened!" Gorto almost shouted and slightly waved his arms in frustration.

Adol sat up and noticed he was still in his armour, the green shining in the candle light, and undid the straps on his sides so that it became slightly more comfortable.

He looked back at Gorto and scanned his expression. He was frustrated and made an annoying pout with his lips that made Adol smile wide. The guard was certainly cute.

He was not sure if to tell Gorto the truth or spare him details he probably did not want to hear. After a few seconds of pondering the matter the red-head told the guard that he met Jeremia in what would seem to be a dream.

The guard sat silent in the chair. He seemed not to listen to the made up story that Adol tried to convince him with.

"J-Jemmi... It explains it... Your body lied just outside the house. I got up to apologise for telling you off in the manner I did and you just lied there... On the ground... As I carried you back here your body felt as if it were burning, then you started to flush... Then you looked as if you were in such pain and then you got cold as ice... Cold as if you were... Gone... I was frightened...".

The guard looked away as he paused.

"So, Jemmi was there. Did... Did he say anything?" he asked but still looked away from Adol.

Adol told him that Jeremia were still watching over him and that he has always been. He still did not mention that the boy took the shape of the Morpheus.

"I see..." the guard simply stated and looked down. He had crossed his arms over his chest and his right ankle rested on the other leg's knee and looked down as if he found his leg unusually interesting to watch.

"I... I don't want to say that I want to forget him, because I really don't, but I somehow wish I could stop mourning what we could've had and instead remember him as the happy, quiet little critter he were."

The guard's expression softened and he gave a goofy laugh. Adol could see that single tear he tried to hold in and put his gloved hand on the blond's cheek and smiled as their eyes met. As he leaned it to kiss the tear that finally escaped he told the guard never to forget Jeremia.

"Oh, Adol... How do you do it?" he asked and put his forehead to Adol's who looked at the guard in question.

"How can you be so loveable, even when telling me never to forget my old lover-ouch!" he paused and smiled as he accidently hit his knuckle against the hard armoured chest.

"Erhm, I don't want to imply anything, but do you mind stripping off that thing?"

Adol backed off and started to undo his armour. As he only had the leather undergarment left he sat himself as far from the guard as possible, into the corner the bed stood in. He became unsure when the guard gave a disapproving glare. What should he do now?

"Adol..." the guard stated lowly, still sitting on the chair he had been sitting on since Adol woke up.

"Adol I have to be straight and tell you right now that everything that happened yesterday was indeed wonderful, but I am in no condition to... To love someone else... Do you understand?"

Adol cocked his head and nodded, with a slight smile of relief. That statement meant he did not have to be the one dropping the bomb. He himself was not ready by years to commit himself to someone else. He simply looked down at the mattress and blushed while admitting that he did not have those kind of feelings towards the guard.

Gorto smiled wide. It seemed like that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Adol, I really, really, like you, and I... Kind... Aaa..." he trailed off as he started to flush and scratched the back of his head while changing his position nervously, putting his leg down again only to put the other one up in the same manner as before.

Adol once again cocked his head, but in question as he asked what was the matter.

The guard blushed even more and looked down at the mattress.

"Oh boy, this is hard stuff to ask... Adol... Would you mind... Sh-sh-sharing the b-b-b-bed tonight and do... Well... You know?" he stammered and he let go of a breath he seemed to have held nervously.

"There... Said it..."

Adol smirked inside and wanted to tease the guard to tell his desires. After all, they had already admitted that they do not love each other, but what's the harm in enjoying the company. After all, there were one part of the guard he had carved for from the very moment it left his body last night.

He made himself look innocent and looked at the guard while asking whatever he meant by that statement.

"Ah... Eh... Well... Y-y-you see... I-I-I cannot give you love... B-b-but if you liked... It... YOU KNOW!" he said and ended it with an embarrassed shout which made Adol only look more as if in question, even if the answer was clear as day.

He asked, as if changing the subject, if the guard wanted to share the bed in case it got cold outside.

"Cold? It never gets..." he paused "Oh! Yeah, I want to keep warm!" the guard said, obviously getting what little he could get from the red-head.

Adol gave a small laugh and smiled his friendliest smile to his friend, flashing his teeth while getting up from the bed. He took his armour he had put on the floor next to the bed and headed for the rest of his inventory he had stashed by the bed's short side. He then saw the scent-pitch and his mind played him a trick, flashing back to when the boy had thrown it to him and it affected him instantly. Supposedly, the scent would serve the same purpose now, even though the scene was a creation of the Morpheous, but if he put it under one of the pillows, the effect would probably take effect a bit slower. The guard would probably not molest him while he slept, even though that was something he would really enjoy.

"Adol..." the guard said and stood up, walking towards the door. Adol looked over his shoulder, noting that he had his attention.

"I haven't eaten all day, and I guess you have not either. Would you like something?"

Adol once again smirked inside; a more perfect moment to plant his little plan could not have come. He answered the guard, telling him that he was indeed hungry and that anything would be fine.

Gorto smiled at him and left through the door into the soon complete darkness of the night. The sun had probably been down for at least an hour.

Using his time, Adol took the scent-pitch and did indeed put it in the bed, but between the pillows, under the sheet. He too wanted to be affected by it when the time came. He then went to the door and peaked outside, the guard was nowhere to be seen, which meant that he had even more time to "prepare" for dinner.

* * *

It took half an hour, but when the guard came back Adol had made the bed neatly, made room on the table in the cabin and planted the items he had got from Zalem where it would benefit the night. He had put the lube and the heating liquid under the pillow closest to the wall, which he had declared his own. He had also poured the spirits from the blue-labeled flask into a glass. The costume was too much for him to add to his game, and so was the massage oil.

"Adol! I found LOTS of food!" the guard laughed and kicked the door shut after going entering the cabin, holding a big tray in his hands containing two large steaks, potatoes, cucumber and salad in a mix with cruberries and two apples by the side.

Gorto put the tray down, obviously very hungry, though it did smell so delicious that Adol almost started to drool from the scents.

"When I found you unconscious Maria's mother came to help me to bring you back here. She had prepared this in case you'd be hungry when you woke up." Gorto said and smiled a warm smile while putting the food on plates he took from the same cabinet where he stored the spirits they shared yesterday.

"Even though she is devastated that Maria is gone, she does whatever she can to not show it too much. She's such a good woman... I wish my mother was like that."

Adol looked at the guard and asked about his family. He knew they had passed, but the guard obviously did not see it as something big.

"Well ain't you talk-active today?" he teased the red-head and received a childish pout.

"Well..." the guard started, sitting down and nodded to the opposite side of the table as in sign for Adol to join him.

"Let's just say that I don't miss them much. As a matter of fact I do not miss them at all..." he said and put his elbows on the table and tangled his fingers while looking at the candle Adol had lit and put on the table while he was out.

Adol did not wish to impose on delicate matters and quickly apologised to the guard for asking such a sensitive question.

"Oh! No, Adol, I didn't mean like that." the guard said and looked back at red-head.

"I-I-I just didn't know where to start. Please, I don't mind telling you at all." he continued and smiled, gaining a smile back.

"Anyway, the reason why I don't miss them is simple. I never really knew them. Me, Keith, Marle and Jeremia lived our own lives and our parents just wasn't there for us. But we had each other, so it did not matter. When we got older and our parents passed away we almost did not notice. Sure, we had connections with them, but it was barely."

Gorto paused and looked with a smile on the painting over the bed.

"Whenever we boys got in trouble, Marle would scold us and act as a mother. Keith acted as the big brother he were and I somehow ended up being equal to Jemmi as their little brother."

He suddenly started to laugh as he finally took a bite of the neglected steak in front of him. Adol had almost gotten through half of his own already.

"I remember when me and Jemmi sat on the roof and watched the sunset. We shared our first kiss then and after a couple of minutes of kissing, Keith sneaked up on us and shouted 'I can seeeee yoouuuuu!' and we both almost fell off the roof. He obviously knew how we felt even before we did ourselves." the guard finished and took another large bite of the meat.

"I miss them." he simply stated afterwards and then he kept silent as they both finished their meals.

When both were finished Adol nodded at the glass by the guards side which had not been touched. He asked what the guard thought of it anyway, implying that he should take a sip. Before the guard had taken it he said he bought it at the Colony in Burnedbless before coming here and it tasted... Different... In truth, his glass contained water, not wanting to make himself too eager to get to action, and therefore had no idea what it actually tasted. The guard, on the other hand did indeed take a sip. He grimaced as if he was not sure what he drank. He took a larger sip but his expression remained unchanged.

"It... Does indeed taste... Different..." he said with a low voice and shrug only to drink it all up.

Adol more or less panicked. He had not though that the guard would even drink more than just tasting it, but he really did drink it all... In one big gulp... The guard took a sharp breath and put the glass down on the table again.

"WOW, that was intense!" he said and gave a small burp.

"Those guys sure know how to make spirits!" he laughed and looked at Adol. He started to blush furiously and he looked away again.

"Adol, are you feeling tired? I feel like going to bed..." the guard asked sheepishly and stood up. Adol burst out the fact that they had just eaten and he could impossibly be tired already but the guard was already stripping off his clothes.

"Well I feel... Strange..." the guard stated and went to bed without facing Adol.

Adol thought that maybe his little game went out of terms and he had poisoned the guard, but after asking if he felt ill he just got a short answer.

"No I'm not sick, just tired and... Tired..."

That statement made Adol's inner smirk once again smile wide and he knew exactly what happened to the guard. He probably had such a raging hard-on that he couldn't keep his hands form it, and as if proving his theory the guard grunted as he changed from lying on his side to his stomach, probably to keep the big meat down and out of reach.

Teasingly Adol stood up and walked over to the bed and blew out the candle by its side.

"Oh, you decided to go to bed too?" the guard asked, but only got a soft hum as reply.

The candle on the table now made Adol cast a shadow on the wall the guard faced. He stripped down to his briefs, making sure that the guard could see every move he made in his shadow, grabbing the tight leather top and slowly pulled it off while bending his body in a most seductive way, then going for the pants, unbuttoning them first and then slowly bending over with his perfect ass in the air while pulling them off. When he stood straight up again he ruffled his hair a bit and threw his head back while his hips bucked forward, making an arch topped with his obvious erection through the briefs, hoping for some attention soon enough. Though Adol was not going to make it easy for the guard since his little strip-tease probably made the blond scream inwardly for release from his pained position, having his penis pressed down in the mattress not to show it's proud hardness.

Adol walked over to the table and blew the candle out. He heard a small sigh of relief from the guard, which meant that his teasing had the effect he wanted. He walked over to the bed and took a big step over Gorto's immobilized body and crept down on his side of the bed, closest to the wall. He felt a slight sweet scent enter his system and his hard-on grew even harder. The pitch made its magic do wonderful things to him, which meant the guard would be in even more torture than he first hoped. If this kept on, he might learn how to sing tonight he silently thought and giggled.

"Huh? W-w-what's so funny?" the guard stammered, sounding as if he just got caught in the act. Adol could not have him finish off himself now, could he? The swordsman innocently told him that he though the guard was kind to let him share his bed to keep warm during the cold night, carefully not to say it in a mocking tone as the thought were absurd. The mountain was in its hottest season for sure.

It didn't take long before Adol felt himself doze off a little. He made sure that each attempt the guard made to turn his body away, probably to try finish himself, were futile and got closer with his backside, trapping the guard's hand between it and the guard's thighs so that if he wanted to move even an inch he would have to touch it. In his slight sleepy, but so very horny, condition he finally felt Gorto move his hand. Ever so slowly, as if afraid to wake Adol up he moved it trembling from cupping the cheeks of the slim boy by his side to instead slide up along his side and down his belly. He felt the guard's hand flinch as it accidently nudged the bulge of the red briefs.

"A... Adol?" he whispered quietly. It was obvious that he thought Adol was asleep.

When not receiving an answer his hand started to withdraw, but the younger of them sighed and lazily put his own hand lower until it met the guard's. He acted as if asleep and made another sigh, a correction of his position and a low snoring sound. His actions made the guard's hand more or less rest cupped over his erection.

"Adol..." the guard sighed and turned his body completely over to lie turned against the red-head. His own erection was indeed pulsing and carving attention as it slid in between the thighs of the one next to him, though still covered with the loose, long, brown underpants the guard was wearing. He went closer and buried his nose in the burning red locks to feel that wonderful scent of wilderness and exotic fruits. His hand that covered the hardness of the boy he held found the courage to move over, or rather rub, the bulge.

Adol smiled in the dark, pleased to the fact that the blond had no idea that he was still awake. He whimpered softly and started to breath sharply. He slowly rocked his hips to the hand that complied and gave more pressure and he felt Gorto give small kisses on his neck. A moan escaped as the hand took a steady grip around the length covered with the thin, red material. The guard dug his hand and arm under Adol's body and reached for the face. Both hands greeted it and soon the molested boy sucked on one of the other's digits while whimpering for more.

"Adol, you have no idea what you do to me..." the guard said in a husky voice and left the erection he toyed with to instead touch the sides of the boy's chest and stomach, making him shiver as it tickled him slightly. Adol's lips left the finger he sucked and instead asked Gorto what he intended to do to him.

"I intend to make you feel good..." he answered and kept kissing the red hair. Adol smiled wide told the guard how much he loved to be molested by him. His words were not to be regretted as the guard then took control completely and turned Adol to him and kissed him. Their tongues joined in fierce battle for domination, though Adol let the older one win, but only to keep his attention. With his arm he reached bellow his pillow and took forward the purple labeled vial without Gorto noticing. At the same time he also used his toes to pull down the pants the guard was wearing, making the proud erection poke his navel. The guard seemed to be totally lost in his bliss when he did not seem to notice the hands fumbling with the cork of the vial and finally get it opened. The red-head poured the contents over the naked lower part of the guard and, just as he suspected, he did not feel a thing. The liquid had no substance, but it was definitely there when Adol let his hands ghost over every single inch of Gorto's groin. From the tip of the big cock to the opening of his ass.

"Wah... Oh... F-fuck! What...!" the guard managed to say when he broke their kiss. Adol smiled and pushed the guard over, taking the blanket with him only to throw it to the floor. He would not need it now anyway. His hands burned from the liquid, but in a good way. It felt as if it was warmed up by someone's breath in cold winter. If the guard had the same feeling he would probably be only a single lick from erupting. He did want that, but he wanted that somewhere special. He wanted it inside his body.

As he sat on Gorto's stomach he reached for the other vial under his pillow. The lube soon coated the fingers of the guard and the guard finally seemed to come to his senses.

"Where did you get lube?... Wait..."

He paused and his face looked as if he found out the meaning of life.

"Y-you planned all this! You...! You TEASE!" he said with an angry but playful voice. Adol only laughed out loud and said he was surprised he didn't notice already at the shadow-strip-tease.

"... You drugged my spirits, right?" the guard continued in the same tone and looked seriously on Adol who again used his innocent look and admitted that he did not drug the spirits... Since the spirits itself was the drug.

"You are one strange, horny, little bastard, d'you know that?" Gorto stated with a smirk and reached for Adol's opening, which he now would probably gladly invade all night in revenge. Adol only replied that there was no use to state the obvious and then kissed the guard again, feeling one finger enter him a bit too fast, though he probably deserved it after making the guard suffer so. He groaned loud and did not hold back his words for more. He wanted so badly for the guard to fill him with sperm just as he did the day before, but today he would not be sated with only two times, and that was probably a silent mutual agreement.

Gorto made fast work of the preparations. The red briefs were still on since he only pulled them down on the back, but when his third finger had entered Adol got impatient and stood up in the bed to remove his underwear and take the blue labeled vial and poured what was left on the great, long and wide penis he wanted so badly inside him. He inspected it closely as he carefully made it wet and slick, from the leaking slit on top to the brown neatly kept, thin hairs and smooth big testicles. Everything burning hot from the liquids earlier poured over it. He felt it pulsing, the rounded and swollen tip that had already leaked pre-cum enough to leave several trails of wetness shimmering in the moonlight from the window before it was mixed with the lube. The foreskin was not elastic enough to cover the head and its tight fit made three strong veins visible and as the guard's heart beat fast, so did his wonderful cock pulse. While almost finished with the lubing he tried to grip around it but was delighted to find that his thumb and index finger did not reach each other by almost half an inch. A quick measure with his eyes he decided that it was ten inches... At least... His own was only five and a half, making it only halfway as big.

"Adol, please stop staring! It's embarrassing!" the guard said and Adol realised he was indeed staring at it, but for a good reason. He told the guard that something that beautiful is bound to leave people staring and that he should get used to it.

"Hmpf... Not like many are allowed to watch it..." he said with a pout and Adol asked who was.

"No-one!..."

The guard sat up and grabbed Adol's arms and with a surprising strength he lifted the boy up to rest on the tip, perfectly aimed to hit his opening.

"You are supposed to be fucked by it. Staring won't make it cum."

As Adol was lowered onto the meat of his dreams he relaxed, sinking down over it and letting his body engulfed if whole while he gently caressed his own body, teasing his nipples. When adjusted enough, Adol only needed to rock his hips once to make the penis inside him twitch madly as it shot white hot seeds inside him. Gorto's moaning turned him on so much, he closed his eyes and just listened as he kept rocking hips in a smooth movement making the length both bend and press deeper. He desperately tried to find the spot inside him, but he just could not.

Gorto pushed the boy over to lie on the bed. He took the ankles and put the legs together and pressed them towards Adol's body making his ass lift from the bed for a better angle. The legs connection made his insides become even tighter and he felt the newly emptied cock gain new life almost before it lost it at first and then it began. Adol's body, soul and mind agreed in harmony that every time his prostate got hit he came one step closer to the heavens. The constant ramming made their bodies meet with hard slapping sounds from the pressure and lube and it did not take long for the hyper-sensitive cock to fill Adol up again.

This time Adol withdrew and stood on all fours with his head buried in a pillow and legs spread and ass in the air, taunting the blond guard making sure Gorto could see his semen slowly leak out from that wonderful hole he'd hopefully become to be addicted to. Adol was sure addicted to the love-tool the guard and he never thought he would ever get tired of it. The blond stood up behind Adol and slapped his almost flaccid penis between the cheeks and it once again gained life. The wanton and horny sounds of the boy would probably be able to make any man want to fuck him endlessly. He entered without delay after his cock became hard enough and then he sunk all the way in, finding that spot the boy loved to be abused at in an instant. This time he seemed to have gained more stamina as he increased the speed and as Adol shouted for him to go harder and faster he obeyed. He took a firm grip of the red hair in front of him and another tangled into one of Adol's hands, as if apologising before committing the crime.

The speed became so much that Adol forgot to breath between the thrusts and as his climax came closer he arched his backup, having his hard cock pressed to the mattress. He screamed out in melodic tones how much he loved to feel that giant cock fuck him senseless and to his own displeasure he finally came. His whole body flinching as if gaining electric shocks by the thrusting while he stained the mattress. Never had he wished for himself to not be able to orgasm, but this was heaven, and that man behind him was the arch-angel of love and pleasure.

Gorto stopped when his name was sung and the boy grip his cock with that iron grip from yesterday. Adol whined as the cock left his hole and rolled over to watch the guard. He was met by the gigantic cock hitting his face, spreading the cum it had already wasted in his face. Adol took it with both his hands, one pumping it hard and one giving the head a rough massage. To his delight the cock soon shot jets of sweet and salty cum over his face while his name was shouted as a mantra. He stuck the head in his mouth, sucking out what could remain and loving every little drip that connected to his tongue and later was swallowed.

* * *

**Artist's notes:**

Well, as you can probably notice by now, Adol is a train-wreck in all kind of ways. He's 16... Considering the fact that in medieval times, men entered puberty around the age of 16, he is acting just as he should =w= No, but seriously, I wanted to make Adol interesting as in a "WTF?" way... I honestly think that he at least got a personality... Good?... Naah...


	3. Running from this running from us!

**Artist's notes:**

No more lemons now, just some limes rolling by. And some more blood... Just a tiny itty bit though...

**Running from this; running from us!**

* * *

Time passed slow that night. The drugs made Gorto not have less than two minutes before he once again needed to release. When Adol had been filled for the sixth time, he stopped counting and only kept on pleasing himself and the guard over and over, having many more times to come.

Close to dawn the guard's penis had done what it could and Adol offered the remedy used for the drug. They were both covered in sweat, cum, lube and after one certain time, Gorto also received a bite down his shoulder, slightly drawing blood. When the guard had drunk the remedy he stood up by the window to get fresh air. Adol was too spent to move. He lied on the bed, legs spread and slightly bent and arms wide apart, having deep bruises from his nails digging into them. He was facing the wall, heaving air in and out of his lungs slowly to calm himself, using his awesome afterglow to think. He was amazed at how well his brain worked. He made up a plan for himself how he should enter the shrine using his roo form. Roo's are also monsters and it should make him able to infiltrate the enemy base, gaining valuable information from the inside. Maybe it wasn't he most amazing thing to be thinking of after sex, but he had been neglecting his mission for over twenty-four hours. The time needed to come where he set off to defeat his enemies... The whole world's enemies...

"Adol, my sweet? What are you thinking of?"

The guard still stood by the window and the morning sun shone over his perfect body as the boy turned his head to watch him.

Adol smiled and gave the blond a white lie, telling him he thought about how beautiful the guard was in the sunlight, knowing very well that the guard would not fall for it, even though it was indeed true. Never had he enjoyed watching another naked man, but now it was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Oh, Adol..." the guard said with a smile and held his hand to his heart.

"You're so sweet... It really does move me in my very core, and it feels like a weight has been lifted from it in the process..." he said while slowly walking towards the male body that shamelessly laid on the bed and exposed every part of itself. As he sat down the boy made an attempt to move his body, but as he did, he felt pained. His anal had been through a lot that night and now he paid the price for giving in to his sinful lust.

Gorto put a hand on the red-head's smooth chest and smiled a hurt smile.

"I'm sorry..." he said at first but then his smile changed to a surprised frown.

"What the heck am I apologising for? You have only yourself to blame!" he said and gave that angry but playful expression to Adol who could not defend himself in any way. It was indeed his own fault, drugging the guard. He put his palms over his face and sighed deeply while admitting that it was worth the pain tenfold.

"Haha! Then you enjoy drugging me?" the guard laughed and he received a wide smile and nod behind the palms covering Adol's face. He bent over and took the hands away and tangled them with his own and planted a soft kiss on the boy's lips that gladly gave in to the passion he felt from the other's.

They did not say anything for many minutes, and Adol's mind again began to draw a plan to infiltrate the shrine, while they held their naked bodies tight in the bed. He yelped when the guard quickly got off the bed and lifted him up bridal style with a big grin on his face.

"Wanna take a bath, sweetie?" Gorto asked and did not wait for a reply before exiting the back door to where the big barrel, where their hearts joined for a moment just a little more than a day ago, stood.

The water had probably been emptied and refilled during the day, Adol thought as it was clean from the blood, dirt and sperm they had added. The morning breeze made Adol shiver and he took a tighter hold of the guard's neck. He was lowered into the warm water and sighed softly, burying his face in the hollow of the guard's neck for comfort. The water felt smoothing to his sticky skin covered with lube and body fluids, but he did not want to let go when the guard sat down on the wooden seats in the barrel. Adol wanted to speak, but he feared he might say something that would ruin that perfect moment when he was held as a newly wed lover and could hold on to the warm body forever. Forever did not last long for him as the guard forced him out of his grip even though he made obvious resistance and annoyed groans.

"Sorry... I just came to think of... Things..."

Adol smiled inwardly and spoke up.

"Jemmi..."

They sat beside each other, though it was painful for the red-head, for what seemed to be an eternity. They lend against each other and held hands and Adol finally fell asleep.

When he woke the sun was higher than before and he was sitting up in the guard's lap.

"Oh! Look! The singer's awake!" a female voice spoke followed by a few giggles. One was Gorto, but the other one he did not recall having heard before. His eyes fluttered open and he moved away from the guard to stretch. It was first when he stood up, pained but slightly numb from just having woken up, on the seats to get some air to his body and arching his back he realised that there was two women in the bath together with them, both now blushing and giggling furiously. Quickly Adol covered himself and sunk back down into the water, his face as red as his hair.

"Well ain't you a tease, Singer? Zalem said and smiled wide, though it was also warmth in those deep red lips. Adol cuddled closer to Gorto and cursed his act-before-thinking behaviour. The other woman sat beside Zalem. She was middle aged woman with blue hair and probably around her late forties. He did not know who she was and neither did he care at that moment. Embarrassing himself like that in front of others was not something he enjoyed, even though they seemed to.

"Well, ain't it good to be young?" the older woman added to the embarrassment and then swam over to Adol with her hand to greet him.

"This is Maria's mother, the one who made us food yesterday." Gorto said and Adol shyly took the woman's hand and greeted himself as Adol Christin and thanked her for her kindness.

"Well, mind you Gorto, I do have a name." she stated slightly annoyed and swam back to sit next to Zalem again, starting a small conversation with her.

Adol looked at Gorto, who obviously was completely unaffected by the fact that a very, VERY sexy woman sat naked in front of him. But perhaps he did not find her sexy at all, seeing how he seemed to never ever mention a girl in his life, only Jeremia. Adol on the other hand was not unaffected by the sexy appearance and his body reacted as it should, being a bag of hormones after all. Gorto seemed to notice the problem and smiled at him, gently petting his head.

"We should get going. I need to do my shores before midday and I believe Adol needs to rest some more." Gorto said and looked at the women.

"Whaaat! NO! Won't let you! Nu-uh! I want ALL the juicy details about last night! Did you use the costume, Singer?" Zalem said excited and shover closer to him, trapping him between her big breasts and the guard.

"Huh? What costume?" Gorto asked and looked down at Adol who, however it was possible, blushed even more.

"Is there something you're not telling me, sweetie?"

Adol stammered as he admitted that he bought the items the day before as he bought the new armour and sword. It was the guard's time to blush.

"Y-y-you mean you really DID plan this!" the guard asked loud and almost frightened.

"Oh, cut him some slack, Gorto! Of course he wanted the ride of his lifetime!" Zalem said with a wide smile.

"The fact that I almost forced him to take the stuff had nothing to do with it." she ended and winked and swam away from the boys. Gorto looked at her with a death glare and took Adol in his arms, again bridal style.

"Well, in that case you were the culprit and I won't tell any details because of your crimes." Gorto said with a harsh and childish voice and walked past the women to get out of the barrel only to get another comment from the older woman.

"Oh, don't worry, Gorto, the fact that the poor boy cannot walk on his own is enough."

"KAREN!" Gorto shouted as if it was a curse and quickly stepped inside the cabin having Zalem laughing as if there was no tomorrow at him. He walked up to the bed and was about to put Adol down but stopped midair, muttering something about the bed being a mess and that he was not up for another bath.

Adol loosened his grip and nodded in sign that he could stand on his own. As his feet hit the wooden floor he did manage to stand up, but he would not even try to walk, even less sit down.

"Here!" the guard said and threw him a towel so that he could dry himself. Gorto quickly took away the, oh, so very stained sheet on the bed and replaced it with a clean one. Adol watched him and was again amazed by the man's features, realising that he definitely swung both ways, since this man made his hormones go just as crazy as when watching the sexy woman in the barrel.

"There! All done!" the guard said and sat down on the neatly made bed.

"You wanna try to walk over here?" he asked with an encouraging smile, holding out his arms towards Adol.

Adol doubted at first, but decided to at least try to walk. As he took a small step he felt almost nothing, but his next step, which was slightly larger, made him groan in pain and frown. Gorto was about to get up but Adol put his hands out when he saw him react. He wanted to do this. After all, there might come a time where this will be something he needed to get used to. Once again he took a step, and then another, and then one more. At the fourth step he stood in front of Gorto's worried face and smiled, feeling he accomplished something, and then he let himself fall down in the arms of the guard where he had found a new haven.

"It might be your own fault, but I am sorry if I hurt you during last night. It was not of my intentions... They were of the very opposite..." the guard whispered to Adol and held him tight.

Just for a minute there was another silence. Gorto sighed and stood up in front of the red-head and turned his upper body and threw the blanket over to one side and then helped Adol to lie down. The swordsman felt like a big child when he was treated as if disabled, but as long as it was Gorto, he at least knew that the person did it for his comfort and not to mock him. He whispered a low thank you to the guard after he was tucked down, reaching for his cheek to stroke it. He could see those large amber eyes filled with happiness and love, though Adol knew that those feelings were not what he felt towards the boy. It was another boy that had the same face as he.

Again Adol smiled inside. He knew that Jeremia watched now and that he knew that the guard still loved him dearly. Though, it also felt like a dagger in Adol's heart to know he could only substitute for him, but then again, Adol did not share those intense feelings, even if he indeed felt very strongly for the guard.

Adol decided it there and then. He would leave Ramia village soon and press on with his mission. Gorto would understand and finally be able to start anew and Adol would be able to pursue his longing for endless adventures. He didn't want to be stationed at one place, it just were not in his nature, and a lover would need to travel with him and face the dangers he faced too. He could never let someone he loved be in danger because of him. If love was as strong as the feelings the guard shared for the passed youth and what the youth felt in return, then he would not let a single monster, or person, break even a single hair from his lover.

"Adol... Your eyes speak for you... Just as his did..." Gorto said, but Adol hoped that he did not realise that he would leave too soon. There were still a warmth that only Gorto could emerge that he wanted more of... His selfish thoughts struck him in his core and he flinched from it and frowned.

"Adol, you stay put here, alright? I'll be back in a couple of hours and by then you'd better be able to walk." the guard said and winked at the boy in pain and withdrew, probably not realising which kind of pain the person in the bed felt. He put on his clothes and leather armour and reached for his sword as Adol made a quiet whimper. The guard was soon over him and looked down on Adol's face which were covered with one of his hands in embarrassment. The guard slowly moved it away and Adol did not resist him.

The boy made a goofy smile, but his tears kept running. Maybe it was because he was in pain. Maybe because he acted as a substitute. Maybe because he knew he would have to be alone again on his travels... Perhaps all the reasons were tied together.

Gorto watched Adol's face but did not say anything. He sighed and took Adol's hand to his lips and kissed it softly while closing his eyes, opening them just as Adol felt the tears had been spilled enough. This time Adol smiled a genuine smile to the guard and in silent agreement they nodded and then parted for the coming hours. Adol did not waste the time and soon fell back to sleep, letting go of the thoughts that confused him to tears.

* * *

Adol woke by himself, but was a little surprised as the guard was not in the cabin with him, even though it was the early afternoon. He certainly could remember he wanted to finish his shores before midday. Maybe he just ran late...

Giving it no more thought he wobbled over to his side and slowly sat up. The pain was subsiding, but not fast enough for it to be comfortable. To believe that he could take that big cock up his pucker without problem two days ago and now he could not even move. It was certainly embarrassing, though, they did it at least fifteen times, and Adol was not even hard most of them, but he just couldn't get enough of that wonderful meat constantly abusing his spot. Just the though did make Adol hard as a rock, but seeing how it would not be appropriate to masturbate in the cabin that was used by many more than just he and Gorto, the thought soon left his mind for the better.

As he stood up, Adol could see his briefs lying neatly folded on the chair next to him, along with a note. It was quickly scribbled down and he tried to read the strange letters, and it was not as easy as it might seem.

"Adol," it said "I have gone to the shrine. T'was another attack midday. Gone to look into their objective. Gorto."

His heart stopped and the panic slowly made its way into action, getting dressed and armed in less than a minute. What was Gorto thinking? To go to Solomon's Shrine alone is suicide, and it will not be a quick one if Dalles finds him. Quickly he hurried outside and towards the towering fortress of demons ignoring the throbbing pain he felt. Gorto was way more important.

As Adol had suspected, the enemies could not deter him from being a monster or human when using his Alter-magick. His roo-form easily slid past the guards after he lied about having captured Adol the Red. He made a brief question of if there was any new prisoners in the shrine and one of the guards spoke up with a raspy voice.

"Well, t'was this human trying to follow our recent scout. I just knock 'em over and threw him in a locked room just behind the gate. Why? Wanna check 'em out?" the guard said and asked with a raised brow. Adol said he would like to see the prisoner. He could hold vital information about the humans.

"Weeell, ain't we a serious lot today? But suppose u're right... Just get back here when you're done, OK?" the second guard spoke up and gave Adol a key.

There was many locked rooms, but only one contained a certain blond, beaten bloody, but still he seemed in good vigour. As the roo entered the room, Gorto went to attack, only using his bare hands, having no mercy towards the creature.

"You'll pay for what you've done you scum!" he shouted as he took a steady grip around the neck of the furry monster that had entered the room.

Adol tried to speak. He could not use his magicks in his position, and his words were not of human nature. He felt his breathing slowly be strangled while looking straight into those loving amber orbs, now glowing orange with hatred. It changed soon. Adol reached for his face and stroke the soft and furry paws against the guard's cheeks, trying to speak through his grey eyes. He tried to tell him that he was there, and he would save him, that he was safe. The guard gasped and let go of the creature, whose life he had tried to end.

"Is... I-i-is that you..." he stammered and fell backwards and landed on his backside, chocked and terrified. Adol went from his yellow furry knees that he had fell on to a standing position, holding his throat as he pulled forward the staff of Alter-magick. A simple swish later his human form appeared, blue marks around his neck and a pained face, slightly covered in tears of exhaustion.

"Adol... Oh... My... ..."

The guard trailed away in his words, confident and hatred gone, replaced by shame and misery.

"I'm... I'm..."

Adol quickly uttered an assuring comment of being unharmed, even if that was not the truth, and shoved closer to the guard that looked frozen from the panic, looking at the floor with big eyes.

"It's not OK..." Gorto said and looked up, eyeing the blue marks on his friend's neck.

"I tried to kill you..." he said lowly.

"I tried to KILL you!"

The second time he said it loud and held his head with both his hands while looking down, not blinking, sweat running down his face. Again the red-head tried to ensure his friend that he was fine, but the guard start to shiver, as if afraid.

"What am I? Have... Have I no sense? What the hell was I thinking?" he said while shaking his head. Now tears joined the sweat and even though Adol embraced him with a tight hold, he kept on cursing himself.

"Do I hate them this much? I did not think! Of course I hate them! They took him from me!"

This time the guard cried out loud, seeming confused and pained to his very core. Again Adol said that he was fine and that it was a logical reaction. Of course he hated the demons. They took his family and lover.

After around ten minutes, while cooing sweet words to ensure the guard that it was OK, he finally stopped crying. The sobbing remained, but he was calm and he ended up in the lap of the swordsman who pet the hair of his friend, slowly and softly as if he were a new-born kitten. After a few more minutes, the guard had stopped his sobbing and sat up. He looked deep into Adol's eyes and his face became serious and determined.

"Adol, we need to get out of here. What do we do?" he said coldly and Adol smiled slightly as he made up a plan.

The plan was very simple; they had to back-stab their way out. There were guards and other monsters stationed around them, and as they exited the room and walked towards the exit of the building they met the first pair. Low level monsters. Simple enough for both of them. It took mare seconds for the men to dispose of the monster's lives, each of them using long daggers to bury deep into the throats of the unknowing creatures.

"Adol," Gorto spoke up "if we get out of here... Then let us speak about... Us..."

He ended the sentence with a low voice. As inappropriate it were to bring up such matters, Adol could only agree with a nod.

"Look over there..." he added and pointed towards the guard patrolling quietly. It was a mage, but did not seem as too much of a threat.

"If we can lure him here somehow we can take him out without him using magick."

Adol nodded and used his Alter-magick to once again turn to a roo. He walked out past a dumbstruck blond and smirked inwardly. Gorto was probably not used to having a monster this close to himself without trying to kill it off.

As he walked outside he started a hasty conversation with the mage and ran back with it following in a slow pace. As he entered the opening of the building he changed back to his human form and took his dagger in a back-hand grip, ready to strike.

"NOW!" the guard said and stabbed the mage in his back just as it passed and Adol planted his dagger straight through it's forehead while also pulling it down to the ground, landing with a small thud on the stone floor. Both the men made quick work of collecting whatever they could take from the mage, including it's robes. The guard threw it around him and Adol once again changed to his roo-form. The walked out of the building as if nothing were about and they soon reached the gates where there were two more guards waiting, though, these were a lot harder to trick and a lot stronger than the other enemies.

"Quick, hand me your shield!" Gorto whispered and Adol did as he was told, then using his sword as a primary weapon and his dagger as secondary. The guard looked at Adol, then one of the monster guards. He then looked back and nodded, receiving a nod back. He charged and used the shield and his weight to push the first guard down. In the confusion the other guard looked at the pile and was assaulted from behind by Adol who struck his sword through the back of the guard and out of its chest and used the dagger to thrust multiple times against it's neck as it was immobilized. Gorto grabbed the big helmet of the monster and pulled it to him, aimed for the throat and slit its throat as if he had done it a million times before, blood rapidly gushing out from the open wound.

They waisted no time. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them until they were save in the village, met by Zalem and Karen.

* * *

Zalem and Karen stood and welcomed the guard and the swordsman back, both relieved, but shocked as they saw the big bruise on Adol's neck.

"That is grave... Are you alright, dear?" Karen asked and gave Adol a worried look, joined by Zalem's examination of it.

"It is grave... It... It is my fault..." Gorto told them but Adol was fast to interfere, saying it was a monster that caught him.

"Adol... Why do you lie?..." the guard asked and looked at Adol with a pained face.

"I did that!" he burst out with his teeth gritting together. Both women flinched and gasped as he admitted what he had done. Adol tried, though in vain, to explain what had happened.

"Well I don't bloody care! Gorto! How could you do that! I thought you loved-" she cut her own sentence and stood still, looking down, her dark skin turning slight crimson.

Gorto turned to face her, giving her a look that could freeze any living man to ice. He turned again to Adol, and then away. Adol tried to say something, but the words would not leave him and he watched the guard running towards the Moth of Burnedbless, standing still, his hand in the air, reaching for him, but he could not bear to run after him. After half a minute silence Adol turned to both the women that both were embarrassed by the sudden outburst from Zalem. He said it strict, with a slight sad tone and sadness dripping through:

"He doesn't... He loves Jemmi..."

He ran as fast as he could. He was the opening to the cave and did not hesitate to run in, passing all monsters on the way, looking around himself for a tuft of blond hair. But he saw nothing. He kept running around, searching every little corner on the dreadful cave, slaying every monster that dared to stay in his way. He finally found an opening in the wall he had never seen before. It was rather fresh, stones newly dug away, by a human for sure, as well made it were.

Adol called out, but all he heard were footsteps reacting to his voice. He called out again, announcing he would enter.

The had turned a little bit cooler. There were a Roda tree in the middle of the dark but faintly lighted cave. At the bottom of the tree he finally saw that lovely tuft of blond hair. Slowly he walked over towards Gorto who sat on a log, looking straight down into a small pool of water.

"We used to play here, but of course, I really shouldn't bring him up now..." the guard said but did not change his position, nor did he look up to meet Adol's face. Frowning the red-head walked behind the guard and sat on his knees, embracing the guard from behind, nuzzling his face into the blond softness.

"Adol, this cannot go on... I can't take it... It's all him..." the guard started but was silenced by the boy that held him. He told the guard he knew, that he was well aware and that there was nothing for him to gain by staying by the guard's side. The guard didn't react. He was probably relieved that Adol was the one to say it and not himself. Again Adol spoke. He said he could not be Jeremia and that he had to move on very soon, leaving what he had found behind.

"Adol..." the guard started but stopped when Adol let go of him. He walked over to the front of the guard and lent in to give him, what he though would be, a last kiss, though it were answered with much more delight that he thought it would.

Gorto softly, but still slight forcefully, kissed Adol. His tongue slid out and it was accepted without hesitation and soon it explored that wet cavern he had come accustomed to. Adol breath through his nose to keep his calm and carefully loosened the straps of his armour, but when he was about to pull it off, Gorto's hands stopped him, ending the kiss and smiled.

"Adol, my sweet, I'm sorry... I cannot do this..." he said and kept smiling. Adol smiled back. He accepted that this was where their relationship was going to end.

"Don't get me wrong, sweet, I really want to... I really, REALLY want to... But, I just want..."

He trailed off and looked down at the bulges that pressed together, making sweet friction.

"I want to make you feel good, Adol... One last time..."

Adol did not know if he felt happy or just aroused, but whatever it was, he smiled and nodded to the guard, giving him another kiss. The hands of the guard ghosted down and pulled off the heavy armour from Adol's body, leaving it with a loud clanking sound beside them. As he finally reached Adol's proud erection, Adol's also found his. They stroked each other over their clothes and enjoyed the kisses that endlessly went on.

This time Adol stopped the hands of the guard as they were to pull down the now unbuttoned leather pants. He whispered in Gorto's ear. A question he needed to have answers to first.

"A-a-a substitute..." the guard stammered. Adol looked with serious grey eyes into the man's and wanted an answer.

"Adol... I do this, because I have realised... No matter how much I try, I cannot let go of Jemmi, but I want to please you, because you made me... You made me feel as if I was whole again... I'm sorry I cannot love you, as I did him, but I want to do what I can to tell you that if he... If he..." he hesitated "If he never existed, if I had never met him, but met you instead... Then the one I would love for an eternity would be you..."

He finished and looked at Adol. Adol felt butterflies gather in his belly and he felt as if he had the weight of a feather. He lent over again to kiss the blond.

"I wish we could love each other..." he said with a sad frown, knowing his words were true, but the meaning of them were the same as saying that he wished for Jeremia to never have existed.

Gorto seemed to understand what was going on in the boys mind and he smiled a playful smile.

"Even if you do... Even if I did... This is reality. This is our end, my sweet..."

The act continued and after helping each other relieve themselves from their desires, they stood up, got ready and then left the little cave.

It seemed as if the village were empty as they walked by the houses, talking actively about something they probably did not know themselves. As they reached the cabin, both the boys sat down by the table and looked at a map over the shrine, planning a way for Adol to get through without causing a scene. The guards would probably be more on their guards than usual and it could be difficult to get in, even if being a roo. Nevertheless they finished their planning late in the night and were disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Help yourself!" Gorto yelled with a surprised face from the table they sat by and in came Zalem, looking depressed as if the world were to end.

"Hi, guys... Mind if I come in for awhile?" she asked, embarrassed, which did not fit her image at all. Adol, however, told her to please come and tell them what was the matter.

"Well... I am sorry... For earlier..." she paused and took a deep breath "I had no right to say anything about... Your... Whatever it is... And I am sorry if I caused you extra trouble. There, said..."

She breathed out and smiled a bit when finally looking up at the boys that were smirking at her. In her confusion she managed to move a step backwards from the table she stood in front of.

"Hey... You ain't mad?" she said and stared at the boys.

"Well, now that you have apologised and stuff, maybe I should mention that... We have talked." Gorto said and smiled a warming smile.

"Ohoo? Now I'm interested! Tell me all!"

Zalem walked back to the table and leaned over it, her big breasts dangerously close to Adol's face, and he started to blush furiously.

"Well, we talked and decided that... Well... We made up, and now it's time for us both to move on."

Again Gorto smiled but this time against Adol who smiled back, though still slightly distracted.

"Oh... Sooo, that's it?" Zalem said with slight disappointment in her voice.

Adol stammered a confirming yes while trying to ignore what was obviously there only to taunt him. Gorto acted as he noticed.

"Hey, Zalem. Those... Things of yours... Might not be anything for me, but others get distracted, you know." he said and shamelessly poked one of the big melons hanging in front of Adol. She withdrew while giggling.

"H-hey! That tickles, tehe! Well, I suppose this little fellah's got some taste then, in difference from certain other people I know in this room." she said and gave Adol a wink and what would be described as a sexy smile.

Before anything else happened that night, Gorto shoved the woman out of his... Home-something... And the boys could finally go to sleep. They did share the bed. They did sleep in only their underwear, but they were both determined that they would not engage in sexual activity that night. Though, being their last night together, Gorto seemed to have one final request.

"Hey, Adol, asleep already?" he quietly asked, gaining a grunt and a comment that he was indeed asleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I just... I don't want... You know what... But this is our last night together, right?"

As they lay with their backs against each other, they were also as far apart as they could be. Adol had gotten his own blanket from his inventory so that they were not forced to share. He quietly answered the guard that it was indeed so and asked why he would ask that question.

"Oh, I'm just curious about one thing." the guard said with slight enthusiasm in his voice. This made Adol turn around to find that the guard was already turned to him. He smirked as he once again found those orbs draw his attention. Pulling the red blanket he had closer, as to protect himself he asked what it was the blond wanted to ask him.

"Were you happy? I mean, when we slept together... And spent time together... Were you happy then?"

Adol was startled by the question and did not know what to answer. He was very happy that he got to know the feelings and wonderful moments that they had shared. He had never felt anything like it. He was happy during the time, even if he was a substitute.

When hearing the last comment, the guard's smile went away.

"It was not fake, you know... No matter how much you look like Jemmi, in the end, you are still you. You're Adol Christin. Swordsman, adventurer, hero and lover. I wish that the one you will find in the future will enjoy you as Adol and no-one else. May you find someone that can love you as much as I love my Jemmi."

Gorto finished with a smile and it seemed like he felt content with his statement. Adol thanked him and once again told him that whatever happens, Jeremia will always be with him, everywhere, anywhere, even when it is time to move on.

"Oh, come here!" the guard said with a smile and tugged the younger closer and hugged him. It was not sensual or inviting, just an embrace to show care and love at a different level than lovers. It was as Adol wanted. He felt complete in the arms of Gorto, knowing that even if they are not lovers, they still have each other and that's how it will always be.

* * *

**Epilogue**

As Adol said his goodbye's to Feena, he returned down the shrine to Ramia village. He saw everyone. Keith, Maria, Sada and many more were finally back in the village. As they enjoyed the reunion, Gorto was seen to walk away. Adol met him just by the gates. They greeted and sheepishly looked at each other. Neither of them thought that Gorto would actually play part in the events that were to come, but it turned out that in the end, he helped Adol where only he could.

Adol thanked the guard for his help and held out his hand to shake. To his pleasure, he was embraced by the man. For all their lives, this past week would be a week for them to remember. The smiles, the cries, the pleasure, the sorrow. Everything was a part of the reality they were in, and as they let go of each other, Adol uttered a last sentence before they parted for who knows how long, leaving each other with a smile and hope.

"Thank you, Gorto... For teaching me how to... Love..."

Fin~

* * *

**Author's note:**

Just to let you know: I wrote "Artist's notes:" to piss you guys off =3

Now you have read through it all. I will say, to my own defence, that I was ASKED to write the tentacle scene... I had nothing else going on besides my own original story and I did not feel like putting it there, so this was the only one available for corruption. Ever noticed that the encounter with Jeremia really had no point? Well, it not being there from the beginning was the reason, though I admit that I really enjoyed writing it.

I did not only write this story to show Adol as a freakish, horny teenager, but also to develop myself.

As you might have noticed, I really tried my very best to only use Adol's point of view, meaning that everything that happened happened with him seeing/feeling it happen. It is hard to write first-person point of view when you actually write third-person point of view (for me at least).

I also put a lot into really capture Adol's ways of thinking. I wanted the reader to actually try to think as he did and ponder however it would've acted in that situation... Since I fail so much I realise that I... Failed... Duuuh... But I was relieved to see that I did not have that many spelling misstakes (counted 18 different... Not bad me...) but my grammar still sucks donkey-prick.

These comments were soooo unnecessary... I should've just asked for cookies and flames... Please, COMMENT!... Please...

Oh, yeah, Jeremia is an OC... I had to add one... I was out of people that died in the original plot =w=  
Don't kill, just hurt me =3 Love you, guys!


End file.
